HyperDimension Neptunia: Rise of the CDU
by Azure Ash
Summary: Zayne, a master swordsman is now at a dead end, but a fated encounter with the oracle known as Aeriallina changes his destiny forever, and transforms him into the ultimate power. What will happen in this young boys life now? Alternate endings are coming but now there will be more characters. Send me a message for a list.
1. Birth of the CDU

**Birth of the CDU **

A young boy around the age of 16 is walking through the streets of the landmass known as Lastation, the land of black regality, with a sad aura around him. His ruby red eyes that were framed by his crimson-haired bangs had a dullness in them that was almost indescribable. He was dressed in a black overcoat that had a red western style dragon on it, a red T-shirt with the same dragon on it, there were afew holes in his overcoat, and some looked like burns, black boots that looked like he had walked for miles on end, black and red fingertip less gloves with what looked like a dragons face on each one and a pair of black small framed glasses and to top of everything, he had 2 Katana's. 1 on his back that looked like it was wrapped in gauze, and another one on his left side that had a glowing red handle with a black blade. The boy smelled like straight out ash and smoke, like he had just gone through hell and back.

"…" The young boy walked in silence, completely oblivious to all his surroundings. People occasionally bumped into him and he received a negative comment from one of his passers.

"You so in my way, GET" said a tall dark skinned male as he pushed the kid back.

"Hey isn't that the boy that got rejected by lady Black heart just awhile ago? I believe his name was Zayne" a woman asked.

At this, the young boy sunk down on a nearby bench. True that he was rejected by the goddess Black Heart, but she wasn't the only one. He then closed his eyes as he remembered the rejections he received from a group of certain women, the CPUs.

_Flashback_

"_Excuse me, I was wondering if I may do you the honor of a date tonight" the young boy was in much better shape as he spoke to a girl that was about a foot and a halve shorter than he. She was Neptune the CPU of planeptune._

"_Go out with you? Ummm maybe if everyone else in the world died, but then I guess I'd have no choice huh?" responded the CPU._

_The boy cringed at the harsh response he received as the CPU turned around and walked away._

_End of flashback_

The boy slightly cringed at that memory before remembering the one that hurt him the most. His long time admiration, the CPU of Lastation, Noire. Although he expected to be turned down, he never thought it would be this blunt or hurt so badly afterwards.

_Flashback_

"_Umm, Lady Noire, I understand that you may have a lot of things that you need to attend to but I have something that I must ask." The young boy said as he chased after Noire before she could reach the basilicom._

_The CPU turned and looked at him with an expression of pure annoyance._

"_What do you want? You're becoming really annoying." Said the clearly annoyed CPU._

_The boy paused for a second before getting on one knee, bowing his head and then making his request._

"_Would you please go on a date with me?" he asked in a moderately loud manner._

_There was silence for a few seconds before Noire snurked._

"W_hat, are you serious?, I don't even like talking to you, so there's no way I'd even consider dating you" she said in a snide manner._

_At this, the boy felt his world and his heart just completely break. He didn't know what to think. He was just shot down by the one he admired for so long, and she didn't even try to coat it._

_Noire turned back to the Basilicom. "Now I'd appreciate it if you don't talk to me anymore unless it's important, you're really annoying." She said before walking back into the basilicom leaving the broken boy on the walkway._

_End of Flashback_

Things for him didn't get any better either after that

_Flashback 1 week ago_

_He was on an errand for his mentor, Suigata Hiromatsu, a master swordsman who had taken the young boy under his wing. He was basically like a father to him and taught the boy everything he knew about the way of the sword. As he made his way back to the shrine he noticed there was smoke coming from the general area. The boy gasped as he realized that it was from the shrine. He dropped the groceries and ran with all his might to the shrine. He soon arrived to find the shrine in flames._

"_MASTER…..MASSSSTERRR" The boy shouted as he ran along the shrine area_

_Suddenly a sword wrapped in gauze flew out of the shrine and from that area he saw the silhouette of what appeared to be Suigata in the blaze. The boy's eyes widened as the shadow was soon engulfed in flames. _

"…_..MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR RRR" Screamed the young swordsman with all his might. _

_End of Flashback_

Present time

The young boy had made his way to the outskirts of the city. It was obvious that he had not eaten much since. He did go to Lastaions Basilicom but they thought he just wanted to bother there goddess again and banned him from entering the sanctuary until further notice. He was at a dead end now, no food, no support, no friend….. no Family.

The boy wasn't paying attention to anything around and suddenly tripped over something that felt earthly solid and landed on his face.

"enggh" he said as he impacted the muddy surface. Now everything from his face to his waist had mud on it, even his swords.

As he picked himself up he noticed something that was in the shape of a peach on the ground but something was weird about it. It was a golden color and it had a slight shine to it. He picked up the strange food like object and inspected it. It felt soft like fruit and it seemed to be safe, so he tried to take a bit. The moment he bit into it, a blinding flash of light began to spread.

"enngh" the boy grunted as he shielded his eyes from the light.

When the light faded, the young boy nearly fell back from what he saw.

There was a rather small girl that looked like she was sitting on a floating book. She had golden blonde hair and soft jade green eyes like emeralds. She was dressed however in what looked like the top of a robe where the sleeves passed her hands went and the robe seemed to go all the way down to slightly pass her thighs. She had a kind and sincere expression. She looked a lot like that girl, Histoire who yelled at the boy for wasting the CPU of Planeptunes time. The girl then floated up closer to him before speaking.

"Thank you… for releasing me from that seal" she said.

The boy looked at his new visitor with shock and curiosity.

"My name Aeriallina, but you can just call me Aerial." said the women.

The boy finally snapped out of his trance and inspected her abit before she asked him.

"and may I have the name of the one who released me?" asked the oracle.

"ummm….." the boy didn't know how to responde, but she just flew closer to him and put her hand on his cheek to calm him.

"Its okay, think of me as a guardian" she said with a smile

With extra motivation he finally gave his name to the oracle.

"Zayne…. My name is Zayne" said the young swordsman.

The oracle then backed up just slightly to get a better view of him.

"Zayne… the CDU, it's a perfect fit" she said.

That caught Zaynes attention, but before he could even proceed to ask his questions, a roar erupted through the area. Aeriallina became somewhat frightened while Zayne got into a battle pose. A few seconds later a giant blue dragon with red eyes, walking upright appeared in from of them from the forest.

"A Kaiser Dragon, hide" the swordsman said to Aeriallina before charging at the mighty beast.

The Oracle went behind a nearby bush and watched as her savior did battle with the monstrous beast. The dragon lashed out with its claws as Zayne drew his black Katana. He stopped the dragons hand and pushed its claw back before delivering two quick slashes to both the dragon's legs. The beast let out a slightly enraged growl and lifted its right leg up. Zayne realized his attack didn't do as much damage cause of his state and saw the dragon coming for a kick, which he slide under. As he was sliding, he kicked off the ground, got above the dragon's tail and was preparing to cut it. The dragon sensed this however and brought its tail up and wrapped it around the swordsman like a snake constricting it's pray. It then slammed him straight into a small rock hill, putting Zayne down.

"ZAYNE" screamed the oracle as she flew over to her fallen warrior

Zayne saw her in front of him and the dragon but couldn't speak a word. The Oracle looked at him as if to say 'you helped me, now ill help you', as she turned to look at the dragon with a determined look on her face.

'_No, I've lost too much here, I can't lose anything else. I may not know anything about her. But I can tell that she truly is here to help me. So, I won't let her die for my mistake' _thought the swordsman as the dragon approached them.

_Queue persona 4 ost awaken_

_**I who is about to awaken**_

_**I who is the one that rules over the shining crimson**_

Crimson light then surrounds the young swordsman with red lighting striking all around the area, the dragon then proceeds to back away at the raw power that was being generated while the oracle was smiling with relief. "It has finally happened, after 4 millennia, a new one has finally awakened." She said as she watched what was happening right in front of her.

At this point, the energy had grown so strong that it was visible from the other landmasses. Blanc saw this from her nation and quickly ran outside with her sister.

"Sis, what is this?" asked Ram

"It…feels…bad" responded Rom

Blanc continued to stare at the red flashes and darkened sky.

"Looks like troubles brewing ahead" said Lowees CPU.

Vert was playing her online game when all of a sudden, all the power went out. As she was about to speak the basilicom began to shake slightly. She quickly ran outside and was greeted with the same scene as Lowee.

"What is happening?" she said as she stared on.

From Planeptune, Neptune was doing a monster hunt with her sister; Nepgear had just finished a monster hunt when all of a sudden the landmass began to shake.

"yeoooowwwwwzzzers, what's happening?" asked the CPU.

Both sisters stood up after the quake stopped and noticed there a red mass of what looked to be like fire on Lastation.

"Neptune.." said Nepgear as she looked towards Lastation.

"That looks bad, I hope Noire's okay" said Neptune as she looked on.

Meanwhile in the planeptunes basilicom, Histoire was watching this with a very serious expression. "It seems that 'HE' has finally awakened, I must tell the CPUs of this event" Histoire said.

On Lastation, Noire was taking a walk through the garden. "'sigh' Its been too quiet around here lately" she says. suddenly a huge quake rocks the landmass.

"What the..?" before the CPU could finish, red lighting suddenly struck a nearby tree and set it ablaze surprising the CPU.

"What's going on here?" she asked

Uni suddenly ran out the basilicom shouting.

"Noire, Noire there's something on that landmass that's creating an unbalance and its throwing everything out of balance. Whatever it is, it's really powerful." Said the CPU candidate.

Noire stood up with an unreadable expression.

"Where exactly is it? Is it nearby?" she asked Uni

"According to our scouts, the source is about 5 kilometers northwest of here" said the candidate.

At that, Noire transformed into her CPU for Black Heart and proceeded to the area.

Back with Zayne, the quakes had stopped but the lightshow was not over. The dragon was now back even further from the boy and oracle while the oracle was up above to keep safe distance. The Crimson aura began to shrink to a human size but the feel of power wasn't leaving, in fact, it was growing.

_**Follow me into the crimson world**_

_**The world of which I shall rebuild**_

The Aura compressed

_**Follow me, and I shall show you the WORLD**_

(silence)

_**THAT SHINES IN CRIMSON LIGHT**_

There was a thunderous bang followed by a blinding flash of red light that was seen, heard and felt all throughout gameindustri. When the light died from the area where the dragon was, the dragon was no longer there. All that was in its place were its footprints. Aerial then looked in the area where Zayne was last, and what she saw shocked for a moment but she quickly put on a cheerful, and happy expression.

Standing there was Zayne without a doubt, but he was different now. His crimson hair was longer and reached to his shoulder blades, he was covered in a black mech-like armor with red outlines with what looked like a red undersuit beneath the armor, on his left arm was what looked like a shield and it had 3 claws that sprutted from the end about 2 feet past his hand, the was a black mecha-looking sword in his right hand that had red outlines, he had red holographic-like dragon wings (picture bahamut wings from FFX) and to top it all of his glasses where replaced by a black mech visor with a red eye-sensor in it.

The oracle floated in front of the new being and smiled joyfully.

"At long last you are here, CDU Zayne, master of the crimson fire" Aerial said

Zayne smiled at his guardian before suddenly sensing a presence. He turned to the right and saw Nepgear and Purple Heart. He stared at them for a few seconds before he heard them speak.

"Neptune….who is that?" asked the CPU Candidate

Purple Heart had her sword ready just incase. "I'm not sure, but I feel an incredible amount of power coming from him." She responded.

Zayne signal for Aerial to stay behind him, which she did by getting on his back. As he was studying the 2, he felt 2 more on his left. He looked over and saw the one which he admired for so long and her sister.

"N-Noire, you feel that?" asked Uni as she aimed her gun at the new CDU.

"Yea, this guys no pushover." Said the the CPU of Lastation

Zayne just stared at Noire with an unreadable expression before turning to the two and facing them completely, making Uni tighten her grip on her gun and causing Black Heart to pull out her sword. Purple Heart and Nepgear also got into battle position. Zayne however then put his sword on his side before speaking to Aerial.

"Were leaving, hold on" he said as he began to disappear in a vortex of crimson fire.

"Hold it" said Purple Heart as she dashed towards him, but when she got there he was gone. Just as she set herself back straight, his voice was heard.

"My name is TrinityNova, you will see me again Neptune, Nepgear, Uni….. Noire. The other CPU's will find out as well as I guide the world down the path of the crimson light." He said

The two CPU's and there sisters looked into the now clear sky with one thought on there mind.

"Who was that?"

**Well that certainly was an explosive debut. Zayne has become a CDU, but what is the purpose of the CDU and how does this relate to the CPUs, and will Neptune and the others discover the identity of this new being and will Zayne be friend, foe or both to the CPUs? Find out next time on Hyperdimension Neptunia: rise of the CDU**

**Spoiler for next chapter**

**Plutia and Rei appear**

**Aeriallina will explain everything about the CDU and Zayne will have his 1st battle as a CDU against a certain CPU that not only hates him but is dead set on killing him. Try and guess who it is.**


	2. Chapter 2, confrontation

**Chapter 2, but 1st this is set after victory**

**Okay, ready, set, GO**

**Chapter 2, Past revealed+Confrontaion on Lowee**

The newly born CDU is making his way through the skies of the borderline between Lastation and Lowee. Aeriallina was currently riding on his back. Zayne was thinking of the events that had transpired today from him meeting Aeriallina and becoming a CDU, to his encounter with Neptune, Noire and there sisters. He was sorting everything out in his head until his guardian spoke.

"Zayne, where exactly are we going?" asked the Oracle.

"Too Lowee, we need to find a place where I don't have to worry about certain things, and Leanbox is further away so I figured Lowee would be the best bet." responded the CDU swordsman.

Aeriallina was slightly confused as to why he was trying to avoid certain nations but Zayne cut her off before she could speak.

"I'll tell you the details when we land but I also need you to inform me on what is happening here." Zayne said as he sped toward the snowy land of Lowee.

_Back on Lastation_

Noire, Uni, Neptune and Nepgear are currently Noire's room in what was supposed to be a meeting between them about what had happened just awhile ago but Neptune was seemingly in her own world playing a first person shooter game on Lastation's console.

"Neptune will you please focus!" requested Noire

"I'm listening Noirey, and I know were here to talk about that strange guy we saw earlier." Responded the purple haired teen.

Noire just sighed as she took a sip of the tea that Nepgear had prepared for them. Uni sat next to Nepgear and she did not look very happy.

"Okay, what I wanna know is who the heck was that guy, and what did he mean when he said guide the world into the crimson light?" asked the CPU candidate of Lastation.

Noire turned her head to face her sister. "I'm not sure but I could tell from the amount of power he was giving off that we probably wouldn't have lasted too long against him".

Neptune then turned to face the two Lastation residents. "By the by, I noticed that he seemed to be focused on you two. Did you guys do something to him or something?" asked Neptune.

"N-No, this is the first time that I've even seen someone like him." responded Noire

"Same here, I've never seen anyone like that either." said Uni

Kei suddenly then walked into the room and joined in the conversation.

"If I may. It seems to me that the people are in a state of semi-panic from what transpired a few hours ago. Shouldn't all of you address this problem to you're nations and inform the citizens about this strange new being that just appeared out of nowhere?" suggested Kei

Nepgear quickly responded. "We should address the situation but I think we should keep that guy a secret from the citizens, it would cause complete chaos but we need to inform Blanc and Vert about him."

"But we don't know if he's an ally or not, he could be some kind of hero from an alternate world." said Neptune

"I'm afraid that might not be the case." a voice said

the group turned to the source to find planeptunes Oracle on the window seal.

"Histy! what brings you here?" asked Neptune

Histoire looked at everyone in the room with a serious expression. "Everyone, I need to tell you something very important about that man you saw. please listen carefully, as this man may hold gamindustries future in his hands" said Histoire.

_On Lowee_

Zayne came to a soft landing right on top of what seemed to be a mountain overlooking the main city. The baslicom was visible from the mountain. Zayne was apparently looking for something in the city. He seemed to have found it because without a seconds warning, he took off. Seconds later he was above a hotel, still out of view from the citizens, little did he know, a certain CPU candidate had seen him. Zayne cradled Aeriallina, who was now blushing in his arms. he released his transformation and with great agility he jumped off the roof and 3 trees onto the hotels canopy, slide down it and landed in front of the hotel surprising a nearby couple.

"I think this should be a good place to rest for a bit." said Zayne

Zayne and Aeriallina checked into a room but not without Aeriallina catching some attention because of her size. Aeriallina quickly sat on the soft bed as Zayne took a seat on a chair in front of the bed.

"This is really soft." said the oracle as she bounced on the bed a bit.

After around or moment or two, Aeriallina decided it was time to tell Zayne.

"I think it's time I told you everything." said Aerial

Zayne looked at Aeriallina with full attention.

"As you know, you have become a CDU, this is an abbreviation for Centennial Destruct Unit. I should explain that long ago, there was a CDU that was driven mad with power. He went on a path of destruction and killed all those bold enough to face him. As all seemed lost two CPUs stepped forth. CPU Rei the former ruler of Tari and Arfoire the former true goddess."

Zayne was silent, taking in the fact that his predecessor was a driven mad by power.

"After a battle that lasted for a century, the CPUs were able to defeat the CDU of chaos but Rei lost almost all of her powers and Arfoire became overtaken by the same madness that had consumed the chaos CDU. However before the CDU of chaos perished he regained his sanity. Using the last of his powers he created me and also transferred the power of CDU but my sister Histoire discovered this and placed a seal on me. I was asleep for a very long time until you found me."

Zayne then asked his question

"Where were the other CPUs when this was happening?" he asked

"The other CPU at the time, Plutia was defeated and sealed away and the others were born after the battle." responded the oracle.

Zayne took all the information in rather easily. It wasn't too much of a shocker but that came with Aeriallinas next words.

"Now, you must establish you're own nation as soon as you are able." she said

Zaynes head snapped up the instant he heard that.

"while you're power isn't influenced by peoples faith I believe that it would be appropriate for you to have you're own nation to show that the CDU has returned." the oracle said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Zayne was lost in thought for a bit.

"You don't need to do it right away and besides, you need to get use to you're powers more." the oracle then let out a yawn signaling that she was very tired. Zayne laughed a bit and then stood up causing the oracle to look at him strangely.

"Im going to go do some missions, ill be back later but you should get some rest okay." said the swordsman as he jumped on the window seal.

"Becareful okay." said Aeriallina

Zayne nooded before jumping out and sprinting towards the basilicom, had e looked above him he would have seen a certain CPU candidate looking for something. Once he had made it to the quest boss he turned CDU and made quick work of the lost dragon.

"That wasn't even a warm up." said the CDU

Just as he was about to power down a voice shouted through the forest.

"Ice Coffin"

Zayne jumped back just as a pillar of ice emerged from underneath him. Zayne quickly scanned the area and saw what looked like a young CPU with a pink and white color scheme. From the way she looked and just acted there, the swordsman quickly assumed she was one of this lands CPU candidates. She held her staff at the CDU and was looking to attack again.

"Who are you?" asked the CDU

She glared at him before launching an ice ball which just bounced right off his wing surprising her. "I'll ask you again, who are you?" said Zayne as he drew his mech sword.

She aimed her staff again but didn't attack just yet. "My names Ram and I'm one of Lowees CPU candidates. I'm assuming you're that guy, TrinityNova right?"

Zayne looked down at the pint sized CPU candidate before responding with a yes. At that moment he could see she was about to attack again but he would have none of that. The CDU snapped his fingers and disappeared but reappeared right behind Ram. Before she could do anything he tapped her with his swords hilt right on the back of her neck. The candidates eyes went lifeless and she collapsed to the ground out cold.

Zayne looked at the fallen CPU Candidate with slight remorse for having to do that to her, but he didn't want to have to use flat out force and risk hurting her.

"I'm sorry for this but I don't have any inte..."

Zayne never finished his sentence. In what looked like an instant he was sent flying into a nearby rock formation causing it to collapse on him. A teenage girl with blue hair, red eyes and a white body suit similar to black hearts landed next to the fallen CPU candidate with an expression of unrivaled rage on her face. a moment later Zayne used a power flex and blew the debris off him. The girls was shocked to see he didn't have a single scratch on him but she quickly got into her battle stance, still with rage all over her face.

"YOU F'''ING A'' HOLE" shouted the girl

Zayne quickly recognized the young girl as CPU white heart. He had heard that she was usually nice, calm and quiet but if you made her mad enough she became quite the ill mannered speaker.

"CPU White Heart, I see you're just as the rumors say." said the CDU

White Heart began steaming after that

"DONT TALK TO ME SOO CASUALLY AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID TO MY SISTER JACKA**. I'M GONNA BEAT THE HIGH HOLY S''T OUTTA YOU" said White Heart as she charged at him.

White Heart brought her axe down with all her might only for Zayne to move to the right and evade it. Zayne then put his sword to his side and stuck his tongue out in a mocking manner at the goddess. White Heart saw this and got even angrier. She pulled her axe in a horizontal strike hoping to hit the CDU from the side but Zayne put his hand on top of the axe and flipped over the strike. White heart went to kick him but he caught her with his left hand and then kicked her other leg from under and flipped her in mid-air causing the goddess to land face-first in the snow.

"I'm not here to fight, so just calm down. If I were to actually fight this would probably be over by now." said the CDU as he stood over White Heart.

The goddess growled and then launched herself upright and tackled the swordsman catching him by surprise. She then tried to pin him but Zayne quickly countered it into a 1-armed overhead judo throw. White Heart flew about a good 6 feet before she stopped mid-air and turned to face the CDU. Her rage was now boiling over, she couldn't believe that this guy was making a straight out fool of her.

"I...AM... GONNA KILL YOUUUUU" she shouted as she rushed into him with her axe

The CDU took the blow on the wing. White heart smirked but that didn't last long. That smirk soon turned to shock when she realized her strike did absolutely nothing, no scratch, no ding, nothing at all.

"Just give up already." said Zayne in a sympathetic tone. this just enraged her even further.

"SHUT YOU'RE HOLE BI**H" she said as she rapidly began striking at him

Zayne just continued to easily evade all of White Hearts strikes with little effort. The CDU then sensed another presence approaching and realized that it was the other CPU candidate. Zayne then realized he would have to end this fight very soon in order to avoid more needless confrontation. White Heart then backed away from the CDU before charging again. Zayne finally decided to finish it now with one shot. White Heart swung her axe down but Zayne countered with his sword and then with incredible quickness, he kick White Heart's wrist and forced the axe out of her hand and using his free hand he grabbed hers.

"What the hell, let me go" demanded the struggling goddess.

Zayne put his sword back to his side but his free hand was soon covered in a red aura causing White Heart to flinch.

"Game...Over" said the CDU as he punched the goddess right in the stomach

A red wave of energy went through White Hearts back. Her eyes slight bulged and forced tears appeared in her now seemingly lifeless eyes. White Heart collapsed to her knees holding her stomach obviously in terrible pain, saliva dripping out of her mouth.

"Ngh..ah..noo" with one last cry of pain, the CPU of Lowee collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Zayne looked at the fallen CPU and Candidate before sensing someone watching them. He looked to the sky and saw Rom with a horrified expression on her face. The CDU closed his eyes and then disappeared in a vortex of crimson flame but not before saying one message.

"You need to get them to the basilicom to heal." said the CDU to Rom before he completely disappeared.

_back on Lastation_

Neptune and Nepgear were preparing to leave Lastation when Gear suddenly got a call. Histoire had basically told the group of Uni, Noire, Neptune and Nepgear everything that Aerialllina had told Zayne.

"So first things first, we need to find out if this guy is a maverick like the former CDU" said Noire. "but I still cant believe it, a male version of a CPU only much stronger."

Neptune then wrapped her arms around Noire's waist from behind surprising Lastations ruler. "Don't worry Noirey, if he is a maverick god, we'll stop him cold."

Histoire was about to scold Neptune until they saw Neptune until they notice Nepgear go white as Lowee's snow.

"Nepgear, what's wrong?" asked Uni

Nepgear handed Uni her N-gear with the message up. When Uni finished reading it she dropped it in shock.

"What's wrong you two?" asked Noire

"Nep Junior, what happened?" asked Neptune.

Uni looked at the rest of the group with an expression of disbelief.

"Well?" asked Noire again

"Blanc...and Ram...were attacked...by TrinityNova." responded a pale Uni. "They were...defeated."

_Somewhere on Planeptune_

A women known by the name of Rei Ryghts was strolling through the city with some groceries she brought when suddenly she felt something familiar but different altogether. she looked to the sky as if she was in some kind of trance.

"Is that... Zayne...was that...you?" she said as she placed her groceries down on the curb and looked to the sky with her hand over her heart. "If that power is you, then Plutia must have awakened as well".

Rei then looked at her hand to see that the symbol of Tari had reappeared on it.

"It looks like the time is approaching." said the CPU as she continued to gaze into the distant sky.

**Well, Blanc didn't stand a chance and Ram was just a no. Zayne has now shown that he is too much for the CPUs to handle one on one. Does Zayne plan on making his own nation? will Blanc be okay after the beating she just took? and has Zayne sealed his fate as an enemy of the CPUs? find out more in the next chapter of Hyperdimension Neptune: Rise of the CDU.**

**Sorry for not introducing Plutia in person here but she will be in the next chapter, I promise. By the way here is a list of possible couples for Zayne, vote for you're favorite.**

**Zayne x Neptune**

**Zayne x Nepgear**

**Zayne x Rei**

**Zayne x Noire**

**Zayne x Vert**

**Zayne x Marvelous (yes she will be in this story as well)**

**Zayne x Aeriallina**

**until next chapter, cya later**


	3. Chapter 3, Noire's apology

**Chapter 3, Ready, set, GO**

**Noire's apology**

**P.S. she's not apologizing for turning him down. read to find out**

Zayne flew back towards the area of the hotel. As he neared the building he entered a nearby park area and scanned the area. It was late so no one was around to see him so as he confirmed this he powered down. Zayne then made a rush for the hotel but didn't get too far for as soon as he exited the park he ran into someone and knocked himself on top of said person.

"ugh" said the swordsman as he shook the cobwebs out.

Suddenly a soft sensation went through his hand. He quickly looked down to see what had happened. underneath him was a beautiful girl who looked to be about his age. She had short shoulder length orange hair, she was wearing what appeared to be some sort of school uniform but the jacket was tied around her waist and the shirt only had one button that was actually buttoned and it looked like it was just barely making it accompanied by a red scarf on her right hand a red tie around her neck and a black bracelet on her left and she had two short katana's at her right side.

It was at the moment that the young warrior realized his left hand was right on her boob. After realizing this, Zayne turned an intense red color and quickly pulled himself up, however the girl showed no signs of waking at the moment.

"I can't just leave her out here" thought the swordsman

He checked his surroundings to make sure it was clear. When that was confirmed he picked up the young women bridal style and made his way back to the hotel.

_At Lowee's basilicom_

Panic had ensued over the whole building after Rom had came in carrying her sisters. Financier was the most panicked having seen the state that Blanc was in. She couldn't believe that someone was strong enough to do this to there goddess and her little sister.

"Lady Rom, can you tell me exactly what happened here?" asked one of the sanctuary guards

Rom sat down on a couch next to the beds of her unconscious sister with tears starting to subside.

"I don't really know, when I got there they were both knocked out but there was a guy there in red and black armor, if I remember correctly Ms. Nepgear said that his name was TrinityNova." said the shaken CPU candidate.

After hearing this the guard made a call to Financier and told her to have a warning sent out for the one called TrinityNova. After hanging up the phone he went back over to Lady White Heart.

"This is very bizarre, I've never seen symptoms like this before" said one of the doctors

Rom looked up at the doctor with a worried expression. "What's wrong doctor?" she asked

The doctor looked at Rom then the unconscious Ram and Blanc. "Well lady Ram will be fine after a nights rest but lady Blanc... there's some weird energy that's been injected to her and its not making her condition any better but its not getting worse either." responded the doctor

Rom looked like she was about to cry. "So there's nothing you can do?" she asked

"There is one medicine that I know would definitely work but we don't have the man power or the resources to make it. I'm sorry, all we can do is hope for a miracle." said the doctor

Rom then broke down in tears. "I...I don't...want...to lose...Blanc." she said between sobs.

_At Zaynes motel_

Zayne entered the room to find Aeriallina still awake, apparently she was waiting for him to return. Aerial then saw the girl in Zayne's arms.

"What happened here?" she asked

Zayne placed the girl on the other bed. "I accidentally ran into outside, she's been out cold since" said the CDU

Zayne then reached into his hammerspace and checked his inventory and smiled when he saw that he had 3 bottles of a peculiar medicine there.

"I need to go to Lowee's basilicom first thing tomorrow morning." said the young swordsman.

Aerial looked at him with a confused look before realizing what must have happened. She decided not to push the subject.

"Well we should get some sleep" said the swordsman as he made his way to the couch. Aerial then stopped him.

"don't you want to sleep on the bed?" asked the oracle

Zayne shook his head. "Its okay, ill be fine."

He got into a sleeping position on the couch and quickly fell asleep as Aeriallina floated out of the bed and floated in front of him.

_early that morning_

Zayne awoke from his sleep upon feeling a small weight on his chest. He looked to see the oracle sleeping soundly on his chest. He couldn't help but smile and blush slightly as he moved the hair from her face, she looked really cute like that. He then noticed that the girl he brought back was still asleep on the bed. using great care so not to awaken the oracle he got off the couch, put a blanket on her and wrote a note saying that he'll be back later. He then placed a blanket on the oracle and then attempted to pull the sheets onto the girl on the bed, key word attempted for the second he got the sheet to her thigh she awoke. Her eyes were a deep orange, almost red and Zayne was completely lost in her eyes for a moment. They both looked into each others eyes for a second.

**P.S. sorry, I forgot to mention that Zayne no longer wheres glasses after getting his CDU power.**

"Waah sorry, I was just trying to put the covers on you to keep you warm." Zayne said as he jumped back

The girl sat up and looked Zayne right in his eyes with slight curiosity. She then examined her surroundings and then looked back at him.

"How did I end up here?"

Zayne didn't answer, he was still looking at the girls eyes.

"What, is there something on my face?" she asked with a slight blush.

"No, its fine, well last night I was rushing out the park, when I reached the exit I accidentally ran into you and knocked you out, sorry." said the CDU.

she looked at him intently and the back at the surroundings before looking at him.

"So you brought me here?" she asked

"Yes, I couldn't just leave you out there in the cold night, what kind of person would I be if I did that?" responded the CDU

The girl grabbed Zaynes hand and cupped it into both of hers. "Thank you, my name is Marvelous." she said

Zayne blush lightly. "You're welcome and I'm Zayne" responded the swordsman.

Marvelous smiled then noticed that he seemed like he was getting ready to head somewhere.

"Are you going out somewhere?" she asked

"Yea, I'm going to Lowee's basilicom to grab some quest." he responded

At that the swordswoman's eye's lite up slightly. "Do you mind if I come with you?" she asked

"Sure if you want to." he responded

and with that the 2 warriors headed out for the basilicom although Zayne already knew what to expect when they arrived there. As the two entered the Basilicom they saw it was absolutely chaotic. Marvelous was in shock at what she was seeing here while Zayne knew it would be crazy, just not this crazy. Marvelous then stopped one of the basilicom doctors to ask what was happening.

"Sir, what's going on here?" asked the orange haired girl

The doctor then briefly explained lady White Hearts condition. Upon hearing this Zayne sprinted past the guards and the doctor into the room where Blanc, Rom and Ram were.

"Stop him" a basilicom guard ordered.

Marvelous stood there stunned at what just happened. She was unable to follow his movements because of how quickly he did all of it. It was like a flash of lighting. Suddenly a group of 5 well known people rushed through the doors of the basilicom and made there way to the room where Zayne had took off to.

_In Blanc's room_

Ram had woken up earlier that morning and was beside Rom who had slept in the room watching Blanc. A moment later a swordsman rushed into the room and stopped a few feet away from Blanc.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Ram

Rom looked at the boy with a slight look of hostility.

Zayne looked at the CPU candidates then at Blanc before coming up with a plan.

"Looks like the rumors are true." said Zayne

"What the hell are you talking abo.." Ram was about to retort but was cut off by Zayne

"No time, I know about TrinityNova, are you hurt Ms. Ram?" asked the CDU

Ram was slightly surprised but remained composed. "No, I'm fine"

Zayne gave a sigh of relief before looking at the fallen CPU. "I may have something here that can help her" he said.

Rom's hostility instantly faded into a look of curiosity while Ram looked unconvinced.

"What makes you think you a mere human can help her, she's a goddess dummy." Responded the CPU Candidate

Zayne reached into his hammerspace and pulled out a small crystal bottle of a sparkling light-blue medicine. Rom looked at the contents of the bottle in wonder. Zayne then tried to put the bottle to the CPUs mouth but realized it wouldn't work.

"So what are you gonna do now hmm?" asked an impatient Ram

Zayne the put the liquid into his mouth causing Rom and Ram to wonder what the heck he was doing. They got that answer when he put his mouth over the CPUs and used his mouth to get the liquid into the CPUs.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL, GET OFF HER YOU PERVERT" screamed Ram

Rom then looked at Blanc and was surprised at was happening. She pulled Ram back so she could see as well. Both of them were shocked to see that all of Blanc's injuries were healing very quickly. seconds later the goddess of Lowee opened her eyes to find the young swordsman giving her what appeared to be a kiss. she sat up and pushed him away as she did.

"WHAT THE HELL... why am I back in the basilicom?" asked Blanc as she realized where she was.

She was suddenly tackled into a hug by her two sisters who were no crying with joy that there sister was now awake and feeling better. Blanc was confused as to what was going on. Zayne took a moment to explain what had just happened.

"You have been out for some time lady White Heart. From what I heard you had a fight with the one called TrinityNova and were defeated. I gave you a special kind of medicine that completely healed you." said the CDU

Just as Blanc was about to ask what kind of medicine the guards burst into the room and charged at Zayne, at least until Blanc shouted.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING?" demanded the goddess.

The guards froze in fear as they saw there goddess was awake and now very angry at having been interrupted.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE AND GET OUT...RIIGGGGGHTTT NOOOOWWW." she shouted with so much force even Zayne jumped.

The guards made a mad dash for the door and tumbled out like dominos. Blanc regained her composure before a group of 5 girls busted into the room.

"Rom, Ram are you all okay?" asked the purple haired CPU candidate

"Huh?" the group stopped when they noticed that not only did they all seem fine but there was one extra person in the room. Noire's eye's widened when she realized who he was and so did Neptune's. Zayne saw the two of them and quickly turned his head to the side while Vert and Blanc watched the scene not aware of what was going on.

"YOU, why are you here?" asked Noire with a mixed expression of shock and slight annoyance.

"Whoa, long time no see man, so how have you been? haven't seen you for awhile." said Neptune

Zayne just kept his head to the side with a slight blush on his face.

"Neptune, can't you at least try to be more sympathetic?" asked Nepgear

"You too Noire, I mean it's not like he knew you'd be here, he's obviously just as surprised as all of us." said Uni.

Vert and Blanc were just plain confused as to what was going on.

"If I may interject, I would like to know for myself what this boys relationship to the two of you is" said Vert to Neptune and Noire.

"Me as well." responded Blanc

Noire looked at both of them with a look of indifference. "there is no relationship what-so-ever." she said

"Well he's the guy that I told Rom and Ram about." said Nepgear as she looked at Zayne but then took notice of the sword that was on his back (the one wrapped in gauze).

"What, Blanc's savior is the dummy that got turned down by Neptune and Noire?" asked a shocked Ram

"...savior?" asked Vert

Rom then took the time to explain what had happened minute's ago, the shocked look on there faces was enough to say it all. Neptune then ran in front of Zayne and looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Wow sooo coolios, you had a medicine that could even heal a CPU in seconds, awesome." said an excited Neptune

Zayne turned his head slightly to hide the small blush he had.

"By the way, what medicine did you give our sister?" asked Ram

"Omega Elixir." responded the CDU

Everyone in the room turned to look at him like he was crazy. Noire then ran up too him and started bombarding him with questions.

"OMEGA ELIXIR! that's the rarest medicine in all of gamindustri, its nearly impossible to come by. How did you get it? did you make it? do you have anymore?" asked the CPU of Lastation.

"Noirey easy there" said Planeptunes CPU

"That was the legendary Omega Elixir? no wonder it tasted so good" said Blanc

Ram then tried to comment on the kiss injection but was stopped by Rom. Noire then pull Zayne to the side before making a request.

"Can I talk to you in private please?" she asked

Zayne agreed and followed Noire out the room.

_Somewhere in Gamindustri_

A girl with bed-ragged purple hair was walking through the ruins of what looked like an old park. She was dressed in what looked like pajamas and was wearing bear slippers, she had violet eyes and a confused expression and in her hand was a Neptune shaped doll.

"Aww, I still don't know where go from here..." she said

_She looked left then right and then back to the front. _

_"Oh well, I guess I'll just go straight from here." she said as she continued to proceed forward._

_Back at lowee's basilicom_

Noire had dragged Zayne to a balcony in the back of the basilicom. Along the way he ran into Marvelous who said that she was going to say hi to some friends. When they got to there destination the atmosphere became very tense for some reason. Zayne tried to make it more comfortable with a joke.

"So I assume you brought me here to reconsider going out wi.." He never finished that sentence.

Quick as a flash Noire brought her foot up in-between Zayne's legs. Zayne doubled over in pain holding his lower area while Noire just glared at him for even saying that.

"That's my answer to that question." she said in complete annoyance.

Zayne managed to stand albeit a bit wobbly but never the less. he then straightened himself up so he could find out what she really wanted.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked the CDU

Noire's expression then shifted to one of worry. "Are you okay?" she asked

Zayne was confused by the question. "I'm fine that kick hurt but I'm fi..." Noire stopped him

"That's not what I meant. I...heard about the fire" she grimaced.

Zayne's darkened at remembering the fire that supposedly claimed his master's life. It was what left without anything for a full week until he met Aeriallina and became the new CDU. He turned his back to the CPU

"...I lost everything in that. I was left alone with no one to turn to and when I went to Lastation basilicom to ask for help they kicked me out and banned me from it."

Noire's head sunk down.

"I became a drifter with nowhere to go and no one to turn to." Zayne finished.

"...When I heard about that fire I went to check on you, you weren't around but I knew you were still alive. I know what we did was wrong but I want to make it right." she said.

Zayne's turned his head. "You cant change the past." he said

He then tried to walk away but the goddess grabbed the back of his coat. He turned to his head to see something he never thought he would see. The Lastation goddess had tears in her eye's. his long time admiration was actually crying.

"Zayne." she said

Zayne was slightly surprised that she knew his name.

"When all that chaos happened... I was at a loss... I wanted to find you... but I couldn't..." she said

Zayne continued to look at her.

"I may not... be able ... to change the past... but I want to help you." she continued

"Zayne...please...please forgive me." she begged.

"please... forgive..me." she said between her sobs as she let the tears flow down her face.

Zayne then turned around to completely face her as Noire lifted her head, her face full of guilt. Zayne walked closer to her and then gave her a gentle hug causing Black Heart to stop her crying.

"But one can make the future better." he said as he pulled away from her and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"If you can promise me to help me if I'm ever in serious need again then... I well see." He said as he extended his hand.

Noire then smiled cheerfully before taking his hand for a handshake.

"Yes, you have my word." responded the Lastation goddess, Noire

**Chapter 3 done. Sorry for those that don't like sappy chapter endings but I figured it would be best to get this out of the way because of what I have planned for the next chapter. The true villains will be revealed and yes I said villains. also Plutia and Rei will have there first official encounter with Zayne. **

**I'm still trying to decide to do either a Zayne x Rei, Zayne x Aeriallina, Zayne x Marvelous or Zayne x Noire couple which is why in the future there will be several chapters specifically for these pairings. You guys can decide after I make the chapters. There will be some Zayne x Neptune x Nepgear but Neptune will mostly be trying to get him with her sister because Nepgear later in the story will truly love Zayne but as for who Zayne will choose, that's up to him.**

**Chapter 4 preview **

"Who are you"

"I am the nightmare of Gamindustri"

"My nation...its...gone"

This is serious, a nation has been destroyed"

"GREEN HEART, RUUUUN"

"VEEEEEEERRRRRRRTTTTT"

"I won't let you"

"What the hell! he's helping us?"

"You... saved my life, why?"

"I wont let you destroy gamindustri"

"you CPUs are no match for us"

"Curses, you're a CDU"

"I'll rid Gamindustri of all of you right here, as the ruler the future nation Altavera, I am TRINITYNOVA"


	4. Chapter 4, Strike of the Demonic-Ein

**Here we go, chapter 4: Strike of the Demonic-Ein 7. There will be a lot of action along with some Zayne x Marvelous, Zayne x Rei here**

**Ready, Set, GO**

Zayne and Noire returned to the room to find the other CPU's and there sisters speaking with Marvelous. Marvelous explained that she knew them from a recent journey they had. Rom and Ram then decided to drag Neptune and Nepgear to Retro Land, Lowee's amusement park. The other goddesses and Uni stayed in Blanc's room with her, Zayne and Marvelous.

"By the way, I never got you're name." said Lowee's CPU to Zayne

Zayne turned to Blanc and made a polite gesture before proceeding to answer.

"Ah yes forgive me. I am Zayne." responded the CDU.

Blanc took the time to examine him. He didn't seem too strong but she could sense a powerful aura coming from him.

"Why does he seem so familiar?" thought the CPU.

Zayne and Marvelous grew a bit nervous since Blanc was staring intently at the former of the two warriors.

"Lady White Heart, is everything okay?" asked Zayne as he put his palm on the goddesses forehead to check her temperature. Blanc quickly pulled back with a slight blush on her face.

"I'm fine, and thank you for helping me but you don't have to call me Lady White Heart, just Blanc would be nice enough." recommended the CU of Lowee.

"Okay lady Whit...I mean Blanc." said Zayne which caused Blanc to smile slightly. on the other end of the room, Noire had basically seen enough.

"Okay, lets let Blanc get some rest, she's probably tired from all that's happened as of late." responded Lastation's CPU as she pulled Zayne toward the door and proceeded to push everyone out.

Once everyone was out the room, Blanc's face became rather serious. she began thinking of her encounter with TrinityNova and how she didn't stand a chance. The more she thought about this, the more she wanted to find him and at the very least try to get some payback. Blanc then looked out the window before feeling a chill that was so cold that it made Lowee's winter temperature feel like Lastation in early August. Blanc sat down to compose herself as she looked out the window again.

"...Something is happening, and I don't like the feel of it." Said Blanc.

although one question was still locked in Blanc's mind, one that would haunt her in her dreams, and that question was...

"Who exactly is TrinityNova, and why does Zayne look so similar to him?"

_At Retro Land_

Rom and Ram were currently on a rollercoaster while the Planeptune sister's were currently sharing some hot chocolate from the nearby stand. Nepgear was pretty quiet and Neptune took notice of this and tried to strike up a conversation.

"Hey Nep junior what's up? you're awfully quiet today." stated Neptune

Nepgear quickly snapped up and blabbered alittle bit causing Neptune to laugh. After things calmed down a bit. Nepgear then decided to ask Neptune something she meant to ask while they were on Lastation.

"Neptune, can you tell me why ever since we came from Lastation, that you have such a huge interest in Zayne?" asked the CPU candidate.

Neptune was caught off guard for a minute but decided to answer in her usual fashion.

"hmm well you see dear little sister. Truth be told at first I thought he was some strange stalker kind of guy but the next day I saw a really cool side of him when I was doing a quest." she responded

Nepgear was at a loss, this was her first time hearing of this.

"Get comfortable Nep junior, this may take awhile to fully explain." said Neptune as she prepared to tell her story.

_Flashback, somewhere in a cave on Planeptune (p.s. this happened the day he got his CDU power)_

_Neptune was fighting her way through a dungeon looking for a child that had wondered in chasing after a four winged wyvern, one of the most aggressive monsters in Gamindustri. After a bit of searching she ran into a skull dragon. This dragon gave the goddess some difficulty but she quickly went HDD and took care of it with a quick cross combination. After she had slayed the beast she heard the sound of a young boy crying. Purple Heart arrived at the scene to find said boy behind a familiar red haired swordsman. She quickly ignored that because there was a bigger problem. They were both surrounded by what looked to be no less then 25 gyuki's and a Kaiser dragon._

_"This isn't good, they need help." she thought_

_Just as she was about to dive in and save the day, Zayne pulled the sword from his back. At that moment she noticed that his whole aura changed. Zayne unwrapped the gauze from the sword and what Purple Heart saw shocked here to here very core. The blade was pure white, white as snow, it had red wrappings on its hilt and a golden bearing. On the sides of the blade were what looked like magic symbols although the goddess couldn't tell because she wasn't close enough but what really caught her eye was that the sword had a mysterious white aura around it, almost like fire._

_Then the battle started_

_A foolish Gyuki charged the swordsman hoping to cut hit down in half with its axe. Zayne moved to the left and then grabbed the Gyuki's horns. Using the horns he launched himself into the air and in one swift motion he brought his black and crimson blade down on the Gyuki's neck, severing it's its head. The boy was taking notice of this from his hiding spot._

_Purple Heart was slightly impressed by this. "He's pretty good" she said._

_Zayne wasn't done yet. Before the Gyuki's knew it, Zayne went on the offensive and with speed that only Purple Heart could follow, the swordsman quickly cut down 5 more in less then 8 seconds, but was stopped there as he was blindsided by a Gyuki that threw its weapon into his side and knocked him into a nearby wall but before anything else could happen, the white sword flew from the wall and impaled the Gyuki that had struck its owner and a few seconds after impalement the Gyuki was set ablaze in white fire leaving nothing, not even ashes. Zayne then burst out of the wall and the sword instantly returned to his hand. He was slightly hurt but it wasn't anything major._

_Purple Heart was now watching the scene with great interest. She didn't know that he could fight like this. It was almost enough to make her want to join him but she remained still. She wanted to see exactly what this guy was capable of. 2 Gyuki's then charged at the swordsman but Zayne countered by putting both his swords in front of him in an X pattern. the moment the Gyuki's axe's came in contact with the sword, a wave of force pushed off the blades and sent the axe's flying into the air and quick as a flash, Zayne used his black sword and cut one of the Gyuki straight through the chest then he used the white sword and jumped up into an uppercut-like slash taking off it's head. Zayne then spun in mid-air and severed the second Gyuki's head._

_There were now 8 left after that onslaught. Zayne stood straight up and looked at the remaining 8 with an unreadable expression. After a silence that seemed to have lasted forever, a Gyuki took a step toward Zayne. The swordsman narrowed his eyes and threw both his swords into the air. The swords then flared in there respective auras and Zayne catapulted himself up to them by using a Gyuki as a stepping stone. Purple Heart knew something big was coming so she got down slightly behind some rocks. Zayne grabbed both the blades in mid air and launched himself off the cave wall. The CDU then planted himself right in the middle of the remaining Gyuki's and slammed both sword into the ground. Moments later, black and white flames covered the battle field and completely engulfed all the monsters except the Kaiser dragon which had taken to the sky in order to avoid the attack._

_Neptune was slightly shocked at what she had seen but she needless to say, she was very impressed. _

_"Okay, he's really good, I think I may have misjudged him." said the goddess._

_There was no time for pause. Zayne made a quick jump off the side of the cave and ran along the side of the wall. He then jumped off and onto the dragons back. The beast began to thrash about in order to get the swordsman off but to no avail. Zayne then took advantage of the situation and stabbed the beast in the back with his black katana causing the dragon to howl in pain. Zayne then jumped down from the beast and looked at his white sword before wrapping it back up. He wanted to beat this foe with just his primary weapon, nothing else. Zayne then got into his stance before speaking._

_"Time for round 2, this time I'm ready." said the swordsman_

_The Dragon regained itself and looked at the warrior. It let off an earthshattering roar before charging at Zayne. The mighty beast lashed out with its claw but Zayne was much more agile then before. He quickly moved to the side and with the speed and power of a legendary swordsmen, he sliced at the dragons reaching arm leaving a deep gash. The beast howled in pain as it tried to sweep the warrior with its tail, Zayne ducked under it and swung his blade at the beast's tail severing it. The dragon then made a desperation move and slammed it's forearm at the swordsmen which landed a light hit and flung him into the wall, but not with much force. Zayne took a second to catch his breath and then launched himself out the wall and right into the dragons face. _

_"Time to end this. VOLCANIC-CROSS" said the CDU_

_Zayne then sliced the beast right across its head causing it to scream in pain then he launched a combo attack composed of 3 quick slashes, an axe kick to the face and to finish it off, he jumped into the air and on the decent he did two backflips before finishing off the beast with a downward-diving slash. The dragon gave one last roar before dispersing into particles. As Zayne went to retrieve the boy, Purple Heart stood in wonder, with a slight blush on her face._

_"He's really good." she said as she watched the warrior and boy exit the cave. "I'll have to keep an eye on him."_

_end of flashback_

"and that's the gist of it my darling little sister." said Neptune

Nepgear sat there looking slightly astounded. She couldn't believe that a human being was capable of something like that. To defeat a Kaiser dragon with little difficulty even if it was a young one. That shouldn't be possible for humans. Neptune saw the look on her sisters face and smirked slightly.

"You're interested to right?" asked the purple haired goddess

Neptune snapped out of her shock only to go right back into it with a blush.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" asked the CPU candidate.

"I mean you want to know more about him right?" responded Neptune

Nepgear thought for a bit. "Will I do want to know some more about him. but don't you think he might get mad if we snoop around him too much?" asked Nepgear.

before Neptune could answer, a familiar voice responded for her.

"Of he would, anyone would get mad if they were spied on by anyone."

Neptune and Gear turned to see IF and Compa a few feet behind them (hahaha thought I forgot about them didn't you.). Rom and Ram then approached the group from the rollercoaster and said hi to the two Planeptune residents. Moments later Neptune's stomach growled earning giggles from the group and a sigh from IF. They decided that now would be a decent time to get some food so they headed for a nearby food stand. Unknown to them however, the group was being watched by a shadowy figure in jade armor. The figure had a wicked smirk on its face as it disappeared in what looked like green mist.

_Zayne's group_

Zayne and Marvelous decided to take a quest before going to the amusement park with the others. Uni and Noire decided to accompany Zayne and Marvelous on there mission. Vert went to a nearby gaming store saying that she would meet up with everyone at the park later. Blanc said that she would go up there after she had checked out something.

"So what's the mission objective?" asked Noire

Marvelous looked back at the two sisters. "Well from what I can figure, were looking in this forest for some machine monster that's supposed to have been strong enough to take out most of Lowee's special forces." responded the swordswomen.

Zayne then looked over at Marvelous. "A machine monster! so someone created it right?" asked the CDU

Marvelous looked over to the swordsman and nodded.

"Yea, I heard that it was really big an..." before she could finish said machine jumped out in front of the group and swung a giant sword at them.

"SCATTER" said Uni.

Everyone dived in different directions avoiding the massive blade. The machine was more beast-like in appearance than anything else. It's eyes were glowing blue, it had a blue orb in its chest area, the machine was also floating in air and was almost the size of Lowee's basilicom in height. It had 2 stone-like blades on its arms, its legs were pointed like needles and on its back were two disk shaped objects with win sprouting from them and it looked savage.

The machine quickly went at Marvelous who jumped backwards to avoid the hit while pulling out her swords, but the machine wouldn't give her the chance to set as it brought its left arm around and hit marvelous with terrifying force and caused the swordswoman to fall on her back stunned from the hit. Mavelous quickly got up but the machine was ready to impale her. Just when it seemed she would meet her end here, Zayne tackled Marvelous to the side forcing her out of harms way as they rolled to the side.

"Are you okay?" asked Zayne as he cradled the swordswomen in his arms.

Marvelous blushed a bit after realizing what had just happened and nodded to verify that she was alright. Seconds later gun shot were heard in front of the two sword wielders. Zayne looked up to see Uni was releasing a hail of bullets on the machine but they were having little effect. Noire then came from the side and slashed art the monstrous machine only for it to block her and force her to slide backwards.

"This things tough, time to take it up a notch." said Noire as a light purple stream surrounded by data number engulfed her. when the stream faded it revealed Noire in her CPU form.

"Guess its my turn as well." said Uni as she transformed as well.

Zayne then took the offensive and charged the machine with his black and crimson blade in hand the machine tried to smash him but Zayne being as agile as he is jumped over it, kicked up off one of its blade and sliced at it's head knocking it back a bit. The machine quickly recover and slammed its right arm into the swordsman catching him by surprise and slamming him to the ground. Marvelous then charged at the machine with both her swords ready. The machine swung at her but she disappeared. Noire took this chance to go at it with an uppercut like kick sending it into the air. Uni then took aim and fired 4 explosive rounds into the machine sending it higher into the air. At that moment Marvelous appeared above the machine, both her swords cloaked in fire. she then preformed a cross slash on the machine creating an explosion. Zayne having recovered from that shot he took, launched himself towards the machine and shouted "VOLCANIC-CROSS".

Zayne used the same 3 quick slashes he used on the Kaiser dragon in the cave except this time his sword was cloaked in flames. He then preformed a downward axe kick sending the machine to the ground. Zayne then lurched forward to speed his decent. When he was close enough he preformed two backflips and with his sword still cloaked in fire he slashed down the machines head causing it to fall onto its back.

"Whoa nice" said Marvelous

"That was pretty good." responded Noire

Zayne didn't pay any attention to them, he just stared at the machine till suddenly his eyes widened. He made a dash for Uni who was standing right in front of the machine. Uni was slightly confused as to what was happening when suddenly the machine bolted up and swung its arm at the CPU candidate leaving Uni with no time to defend herself. Zayne got to her and managed to cover her but the both of them took a terrifying shot from the machine with Zayne taking the brunt of it. Zayne and Uni were sent flying into a nearby tree knocking the swordsman out and forcing Uni to transform back to her human form.

"Uni, Zayne." screamed Marvelous

Noire tried to attack the machine again and forced it into the air and was ready to finish it but the mechanical menace launched a cable from its head area that wrapped around the CPU and slammed her into the ground immobilizing her. Marvelous then tried to attack the and managed to dodge the cable. She then took notice that the orb on its chest seemed to have been damaged from there combination attacks. Marvelous tried to attack the orb but the machine brought its leg over from the side and kicked the swordswomen right in the rib cage and sent her sailing in a tree. The machine then approached the Fallen CDU and CPU candidate ready to finish them. As it raised its arm up for the kill, a beam of light suddenly shot into its back and went straight through it. Uni's breath hitched at that and Noire was on back up and saw what had happened. The beam of light had completely destroyed what was left of the robots gem and left it immobilized, seconds later the monstrous robot fell forward unmoving. The group was trying to figure out what had happened until a familiar gray hair goddess floated down in front of the group. Uni, Noire and Marvelous quickly recognized who she was. Zayne had regained consciousness and looked up at the beautiful goddess in front of him. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Zayne... you've grown." said CPU Rei.

_At the amusement park_

It all had happened so fast. One minute the gang was out having a good time with the arrival of Vert, Cave, Falcom and Blanc who arrived just before they got ice cream. The next minute they were HDD launching a furious assault against 4 of the same machines that had attacked Zayne and his group. After an intense battle the machines were brought down but not before leaving the CPU's and there friends dead tired. Purple Heart used her shoulder as support for her exhausted sister while White heart was laid out on her back and her sister were on there knees panting. Green Heart was using her lance for support while Cave, Compa, and IF were down with there backs up against a wall and Falcom was laying on the grass on her stomach.

"What...the hell...was that?" panted White Heart

"I'm...not sure... but they were quite durable." said Purple Heart

Nepgear looked up at Purple Heart. "Another one of those would be really rough. I wish I could make something like that to help out on Planeptune." she said

just as they were preparing to power down to save energy, a green beam of power shot at the group. everyone quickly moved out the way despite being very exhausted.

"Okay, who the f*** just did that?" demanded a very angry White Heart

"A laser! where did that come from?" asked Green Heart

Neptune and Gear were scanning the area as everyone else held their weapons at ready.

"hmhmhmhmhm, I didn't think you would beat them all even with help, I must say I'm impressed." said a deep menacing voice.

The group looked around trying to see where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there?" demanded Nepgear

"Come out you damn coward" ordered White Heart but Purple Heart put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Blanc, he's just trying to provoke you. Don't let him get to you." said the Goddess of Planeptune

Blanc looked at her and before she could retort, something caught her attention. She turned around to face what she had seen. The others then looked to where she was staring to see a figure that looked like a cross of a demon and human **(queue Blazblue Gluttony Fang ost)**. It was wearing black armor all over its body with green outline, there was no skin visible what so ever. Its head was even in armor, it had green serpent-like eyes even with the part of his eyes that should have been white being a ghastly black color. There was a green cape on his back that had a strange pattern on it, on his back was a bow and arrows and a mace that looked to be about the size of Black Hearts sword, and lastly he had a black and green shield on his right arm that didn't look like it could protect you from anything.

"Who are you?" asked Purple Heart

The figure just chuckled a bit before responding to Purple Heart. "I think its polite for you to give you're name first young lady but I will tell you this. I am Gamindustri's worst nightmare."

"Gamindustri's worst nightmare?" said Falcom and IF

Cave then took out her weapon and aimed it at the mysterious being.

"If you choose to bring harm to Gamindustri then I Cave, resident of and member of the special forces of Leanbox will stand against you." responded the Leanbox defender.

The figured cocked an eye and then laughed manically sending chills up everyone's spine before Vert spoke.

"What is so funny?" she asked the enigma

The figure stopped laughing. "You are. Why should I be worried about some backwater nation that no longer even exist?" question the figure.

Everyone's eyes widened at that statement when suddenly a screen flashed above the area with the words ERGENT ALERT on it.

"Breaking news. We have just confirmed that the nation of Leanbox under the rule of CPU Green Heart was engulfed in a strange green gas. The gas was reported to contain high amounts of toxic chemicals which have destroyed most of the landmass. Most of the citizens have evacuated but the landmass has been rendered completely uninhabitable. We will have more information as soon as we are able." said the news women

The group stood in absolute shock with Vert looking the worst. Neptune went over toward the broken Goddess and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Vert" she said softly.

"My...nation.. its...gone" sputtered Vert

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA It looks like my powers were a little bit too much for that nation eh Green Heart! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" said the enigma

Verts eyes were blank until that point. She looked at him with absolute fire and rage in her eyes as she pointed her lance at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the Goddess shouted as she dashed at the armored being.

Vert gave her lance a quick thrust with the intent of impaling the menace through the chest but that was not to be. The warrior brought his shield up and the shield suddenly expanded to cover his entire front and the moment Vert's spear hit it.

"CLANG"

The whole blade part of the spear shattered to pieces causing Vert great shock and also shocking the others.

"IMPOSSIBLE" said Cave

"Vert's spear..." said Nepgear

"smashed to pieces" finished IF

The green armored being then put his hand with his middle finger bent under his thumb in front of Vert's head.

"Let it be known that Uroboros, God of the Jade mist and one of the 7 Demonic-Eins is responsible for the destruction of Leanbox and its CPU." said the armored being

"Flick"

With one flick Green Heart was sent flying away with incredible force. She flew past the other's, through a stone fountain before she smashed into a food stand. Her HDD turned off as she moaned in intense pain.

"VEEEERRRRRT" everyone shouted.

Uroboros then jumped over in front Vert and was preparing to finish off the Goddess but as he reached for her he was knocked backwards by a thunderous force.

"Who?" said the Green demon.

"No one touches any of them except me." said a certain CPU

Neptune looked over and recognized her as her friend from the Ultra dimension.

"Plutie" she said

_Zayne's group_

Zayne stood up to face Rei. Uni and Noire had turned off there HDD and were watching the scene before them. Marvelous was also watching with great curiosity. Rei turned off her HDD and looked at Zayne before leaping at him into a hug which caused Noire and Marvelous to hitch a bit.

"Zayne, its been a long time since I've seen you." said Rei, still hugging the CDU

Zayne was slightly confused but then had a flashback to when he first met Rei at his master's shrine.

"I heard about what happened at the shrine but I thought for sure you were in it, I'm so glade you're okay." said the former ruler of Tari.

Zayne then returned her hug

Uni's L-gear(Lastation's version of N-gear) went off. The message was from Nepgear.

"Guys everyone's in trouble, something called Uroboros showed up and is giving them more then they can handle." said the CPU candidate.

"Okay lets head over there now." said Noire

Everyone made a dash for the amusement park but Zayne pulled Marvelous back.

"Look I need to go back to the hotel to talk to someone, she might know what we're up against." said the CDU

"Okay Ill go with Noire and the others to see if I can help." said the swordswomen

Zayne then pulled her into a hug causing her to turn scarlet red.

"Be careful." said the CDU as he took off towards the hotel

Marvelous stood there for a moment before smiling lightly.

"...I guess...even I can find someone I like." she said before running after Noire and Uni, if she had stopped and looked back again she would have seen Rei following Zayne.

Zayne busted into his room surprising his guardian. Aeriallina looked at Zayne and noticed the he was covered in dust and had some minor injuries. She quickly flew to him and stopped in front of the CDU.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" asked the Oracle

"Yes I'm fine but I really need to talk to you now."

Aeriallina took a seat on the bed again and listened to Zayne's story. What he said shocked her to her very core as her face went pale.

"This is a serious matter, a nation has been destroyed and on top of that one of the 7 Demonic-Eins has appeared." said Aeriallina.

"Aerial, who are the 7 Demon-Eins?" asked the CDU

"The 7 Demonic-Eins are 7 great deity beings that appeared after the first CDU was defeated. The one which you have named is known as Uroboros the lord of poison. He is the most aggressive and savage of them. these are not opponets that you should take likely, as it is the CPU's cannot defeat them with there current power. Each of them are too strong and only you can stand up to them at the moment." Aeriallina explained.

"So in other words..." said the CDU

"Zayne, the world needs TrinityNova now. I know that the Goddess don't trust Trinity but you are the only one who can stand up to these demons right now." said the oracle with a serious expression.

"Well it seems like..." Zayne said as a red light surrounded him. As the light faded it revealed Zayne in his CDU form.

"Its time to get serious." said the powerful CDU

"But this time I'll be by you're side." said the oracle

Zayne gave her a look but she wouldn't back down. after an intense stare down the CDU gave up and allowed Aeriallina to get on his shoulder. once she was secured Zayne opened the wind and took off with the speed of a jet. Just outside his room door however a certain Goddess had overheard and seen everything.

"So its true, he really is the new CDU." she said but then she smiled lightly

"But he's fighting to protect us all, he's nothing like the old one." she said.

_back at the amusement park_

Things were not going good at all. Even with the arrival of Plutia, Noire, Uni, Marvelous and Rei, the heroines were still at a disadvantage. Neptune had tried various attacks but nothing was working on this guy at all. Noire and Neptune even tried attacking together but he just blocked both of them and knocked them away like flies. White Heart had taken a thrashing from the heat rod that kept coming out of the shield. Nepgear was steadily getting pummeled by green energy orbs and was very exhausted and weakened, Uni was in about the same shape. Cave, Compa, Falcom, Rom, and Ram were out cold alongside Vert who had been knocked out since taking that flick to the head.

"I will admit you resistance is admirable, futile but admirable." said Uroboros

Purple Heart looked up at the enigma with determination when Histoire floated next to her.

"Neptune we should retreat, this is not going well at all." said the oracle

"Hahah did you actually think you could stop me? you mere CPU's are powerless against me." said the enigma

Nepgear moved forward slightly in front of Uni.

"We are CPU's and we will never give up." she said as she tried to raise her gun blade.

Uroboros suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the throat.

"Let her go...ngh." Purple Heart tried to dash at the demon lord but her leg gave out.

"as a mercy killing I'll kill you first then you're sister." he said as he tightened his grip on the candidates neck.

Nepgear screamed in agony as tears of pain began streaming from her eyes. Uni was about to attack but before should could something hit the demon lord square in the face.

"Gahhh" he said as he was launched right into the same rollercoaster Rom and Ram had ridden earlier.

Everyone that had seen Uroboros get hitched was shocked at the fact that not only did it get Nepgear out of his grasp but it also seemed to have hurt him. It was at that moment that everyone who was still conscious noticed that Nepgear was nowhere to be seen. Uroboros then pulled himself out of the rubble and looked around.

"Okay that really hurt. Who the hell did that?" demanded a now enraged demon lord.

Everyone even the demon lord then felt a very powerful force up above them. Everyone looked up and saw the one being that caused all the Goddesses to draft there attention from the demon lord. White Hearts eyes widened at the sight of the figure until her look became one of pure rage but she kept it in check because not only was that demon lord still a problem but the CDU had Nepgear in his arms.

"TRINITYNOVA" said the Goddesses.

"He's got Nepgear." said Uni as she saw her best friend in the arms of the rouge god

Nepgear opened her eyes to see that she was being carried bridal style in the CDU's arms causing her to blush a little.

"You...saved my life...why?" she asked

The CDU brought her closer to him a bit. "Because I wanted to, no other reason." he said as he landed and placed Nepgear on the ground. "Just let me handle this." he said as he turned his attention to Uroboros.

"That form... what the hell, you're the CDU! that's impossible." said the Demon lord in shock.

Zayne then flashed a few feet in front of Uroboros so they could stare eye to eye about 10 feet apart from each other. Zayne then drew his sword and got into a battle position. White Heart was shocked at what was happening here.

"what the hell...he's helping us?" asked the Goddess of Lowee.

"Well in this case I'd rather have him on our side then against us." said Purple Heart.

"Neppy you're going to have to explain to me who that is later." said an exhausted Iris Heart.

"And don't forget, there both enemies but for right now I say we watch and see what happens." said White Heart.

Histoire then took notice of the oracle fly off the CDU's back and quickly recognized her as Aeriallina. Aeriallina then noticed Histoire and they had they eyes locked on each other.

Uroboros took out his mace a he readied himself for a battle that would surely take some time but he also couldn't help a smile come across his face. "I know you will show me Uroboros 1 of the 7 Demonic-Eins a great fight."

"As the future ruler of soon to be born nation Altavera. I will bring an end to the Demonic-Eins. I am TRINITYNOVA." said the CDU as he dashed towards the demon lord of poison.

The demon lord dashed as well with his mace ready. One thing was for certain. This battle would be one of the most savage ones gamindustri has ever seen.

to be continued

**like I said, one of my longest chapters for this story to date. Uroboros has appeared which means that the other 6 aren't too far behind. I originally wanted to make 3 villains appear here but I decided to go with just Uroboros for now. The other 2 wil be in the next chapter when I find the time to right it.**

**Before I forget here is the order of the girls that have received the most votes to be with Zayne that are still in it.**

**Noire**

**Marvelous (tied with Noire)**

**Nepgear**

**Rei **

**Aeriallina (tied with Rei)**

**Neptune has been eliminated from the equation.**

**please continue to vote. The last thing I need is a harem in this story.**

**I'm not exactly sure when ill be able to et the next chapter up but keep you're eyes open for updates.**

**Azure Ash out.**


	5. Chapter 5, Fanatical Battle, CDU mode 2

**Chapter 5 Fanatic Battle, CDU battle mode revealed**

**Before I forget I've decided to make an alternate end for Zayne x Aeriallina as well because of what happens later in this chapter. You will see Aeriallina go through a transformation, also I've decided to make two more alternate ends for two other character to be with Zayne. these characters will be revealed next, well one will be revealed here chapter.**

**Ready, Set, GO**

Zayne and Uroboros's weapons clashed in the center of the field creating a massive shockwave that shook all of Lowee. The two warriors were in a deadlocked test of strength. The CPU's and there sister's watched the match in aw as the two warriors struggled to maintain ground. Zayne gained the upper hand in the lock and forced Uroboros away with a swipe of his sword. The black and green enigma slide back a few feet before stopping himself. He took his time to look at the CDU in front of him. Once he was done he let out a laugh. Zayne remained quiet but the others who were watching the fight had chills going up there spines.

"YES YES YES HAHAHAHAH I KNEW YOU WERE STRONG, BUT NOW I CAN FINALLY HAVE SOME FUN." Uroboros said while continuing to laugh.

Zayne then readied himself. "So, shall we begin?" he asked

Uroboros held his mace firmly with an evil glee in his eye's. "It would be my honor."

The rest of the group continued watching but Noire seemed slightly on edge.

"Why is he helping us and why does he seem so...familiar?" thought the CPU of Lastation.

Purple Heart how was supporting her sister then noticed Black Hearts intense look. She could tell that a lot of questions were racing through her friends head. Purple Heart looked at the CDU but she didn't have much time to do so. Seconds later the CDU and Uroboros disappeared from eyesight leaving the rest of the group stunned.

"W-where'd they go?" asked Uni

"I-I don't know, they just disappeared." stated Nepgear who had transformed back to her human state from energy lose.

"I know they disappeared but how?" asked White Heart

Suddenly the sound of metal crashing against metal was heard from above. Marvelous was the first to see them and informed the others. Everyone looked up to see red and green streaks coming off of the warriors respective weapons. There were shockwaves being sent in every direction with each impact.

"This is becoming very dangerous." said Neptune

"I know, but it's not like we can just jump into that although if I had to pick a side I would pick TrinityNova." said Nepgear

Everyone gave Nepgear a look of acknowledgement. They knew that Nova had just saved Nepgears life but they didn't know what his true objective was. What is he after?

"Histy what do you think?" asked Purple Heart

Histoire didn't answer. She was giving Aeriallina a glare before flying over to said oracle. Neptune and Nepgear followed after their oracle with concern. Aeriallina saw her sister to speak approach her so she turned her attention toward Histoire who didn't say anything.

"It's been a while Histoire, you grew more I see." said Aeriallina with an expressionless face but Histoire maintained her glare.

"So you're seal was released I see." said Histoire as she narrowed her eye's. "Now tell me, who is the new CDU?"

Aeriallina glared at her sister and then looked over to see Neptune and Nepgear giving her serious looks. She then faced her sister again.

"He has asked me to keep it a secret from others as to what his true identity is and I will respect that. It is the least I can do after he has helped me." responded Zayne's oracle making Histoire tighten her fist.

"Don't you realize you might be creating a monster? don't you remember what happened with the CDU of chaos?" demanded Histoire

Aeriallina closed her eye's for a second before she flew over and slapped Histoire. Nepgear was about to intervene but was stopped by Uni who had made her way over to them.

"Don't you dare compare them to each other. He is not a person that desires power all he wants is to be able to protect what he wants to create. He treats everyone as equals and he has been nothing but nice to me. I won't let you sit here and insult him." said the enraged oracle.

Histoire sighed

"I wasn't insulting them, I was just stating that if nothing is done to prevent it, it may happen ag.." Histoire was stopped by Aeriallina.

"I won't let it, he is too important to me for that me to sit here and let him become the 2nd CDU of chaos, I wont let it." said Aeriallina.

By that time, the whole group that was able to make it over had heard the conversation. Suddenly everything was interrupted by a loud boom. Everyone looked towards the source and saw that Lowee's museum was just reduced to ashes courtesy of TrinityNova.

"DAMMIT YOU F***ING A***OLE, IM GONNA KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER." shouted an enraged White Heart

Nova shook his head and moved up to avoid a blast fired from Uroboros. Nova then countered with a blast of his own which the enigma blocked using his shield. Uroboros then charged Nova and went in to strike with his mace but Nova used his clawed shield to catch the mace and deliver shot to the face in the form of a roundhouse heel kick. Uroboros was knocked back but suddenly his shield turned into a whip-like weapon and wrapped itself around the CDU. The enigma then slammed Nova right into a nearby building but TrinityNova busted out of it in a flash and grabbed Uroboros's head. Nova smirked and then started spinning like a cyclone. Once he was sure he was spinning fast enough the CDU tossed the green and black enigma straight down. Uroboros was sent straight though the solid ground creating a large crater where the rollercoaster once was.

"Whoa" said Marvelous.

White Heart looked like she was ready to attack TrinityNova now. She couldn't believe that this was happening on her nation and at this rate her nation would be nothing but ruins.

"Did he get him?" asked Nepgear.

"...No, look" said Neptune

The ground started shake and suddenly green flames shot out of the crater. TrinityNova didn't have time to avoid it so he took the flames. The heat was intense but for some reason it didn't do any visible damage. When the flames died out, a monstrous figure emerged from the hole. It was Uroboros but he seemed way different. He was formed into the shape of what looked to be humanxdragon. He had dark green wings and midnight black armor that still retained its green outline. His mace was gone and was replaced by what looked like a double edged sword, the shield was also replaced by what looked like a gun blade and his eye's were now a darker green but they showed lots of bloodlust in them, a black tail that had spikes on its tip and his mouth was dripping with what looked like green slim. The CPU's looked at this new form in disgust.

"and I thought he was ugly before." said White Heart

"tch what a foul creature he is." said Iris Heart with a sadistic grin

Rom and Ram were frozen with fear, Vert who had regained consciousness awhile ago examined the creatures repulsiveness. Purple Heart turned a shade of green along with her sister, histoire and Aeriallina. Cave looked was a few degrees off Purple Heart and Compa pretty much fainted. TrinityNova looked at Uroboros somewhat dumbfounded.

"You're definitely stronger then you were before, but at the same time looking at you makes me wanna gag." said the CDU

At that moment Zayne felt himself getting slightly weaker for some reason. He brushed it off and charged at the dragonoid but Uroboros suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind him striking Nova in the back with his tail. The CDU crashed right into the same fountain that Vert had went through. Purple Heart and Black Heart both took notice that Nova was starting to move very sluggish now after getting hit with that green flame. Aeriallina looked horrified at what had just happened to her savoir.

"hahahaha looks like those flames are starting to take effect" Uroboros said before launching a green fireball at Nova. TrinityNova looked up in time to see it and jump out of the way but he was too slow and still got caught in the blast and was launched into the air.

"nnnnggggh" said the CDU as he stopped himself in mid-air only to feel extremely tired. "what's...happening?"

"What's going on? why does TrinityNova looks so exhausted?" asked Nepgear.

Purple Heart thought for a minute before coming up with a solution. "The fire." she stated

Everyone looked at the Planeptune goddess.

"The fire that hit him must have had some sort of affect and its draining him." she said.

"How observant, that's exactly what's happening goddess of Planeptune." called out Uroboros. "Now if you'll excuse me." he said before dashing at TrinityNova.

However he was waiting for this and the moment Uroboros got close he readied his attack.

"APOLLION'S FURY" shouted the CDU.

TrinityNova's sword was surrounded in crimson flames as he started moving at hyper speed. Uroboros stopped his charge, unable to keep up with his speed. Not even a second later the CDU clocked Uroboros in the stomach and caused him to double over and the Nova released his attack. He sliced the dragonoid in a star-shaped pattern and to finish it, he slammed his blade down on Uroboros's shoulder causing him to rocket down towards the ground.

"He did it." shouted Uni but Noire stopped her

Uroboros disappeared again and Nova floated back down towards the ground, nearly completely exhausted.

"TRINITY LOOKOUT, HE'S ABOVE YOU" screamed Areallina

Zayne looked up but it was too late. Uroboros rammed full speed into him creating a massive impact. dirt and dust kicked up everywhere. when the dust cleared, Uroboros was standing above a nearly out CDU.

"No way." said Uni

"Even he can't stop this guy." said White Heart

"We might be in trouble here." said Neptune

everyone else got into battle stance ready to go round 2 with the enigma but Aeriallina stepped in front of them all and right in front of Uroboros.

"Aerial, what are you doing?" asked the CDU

"Well well, the oracle has come to protect her knight." mocked the enigma

Aerial didn't say a word, her eye's hidden from everyone's view but it was clear that she was indeed very angry.

"aww what's the matter, cat got you're tongue?" mocked Uroboros "Maybe I should just finish off the CD...huh?"

That did it. A golden aura surrounded the oracles body taking everyone even Zayne by surprise. Aerial lifted up her head to show the anger in them directed toward Uroboros. Suddenly the aura turned into a stream of light which engulfed the oracle completely. When the light faded, Aeriallina had gone through a change, she transformed.

"A-Aerial?" asked Zayne

Histoire and the rest of the group were speechless. the tiny oracle had transformed completely. She was now just a little bit shorter then Zayne in his human form, she had her golden blonde hair tied into to shoulder length twin tails, her emerald green eye's now had more of a sparkle to them as well despite the look of rage in her eye's. She wore a red sleeveless shirt with a pink skirt that stopped a little bit above her knees, she wore a pair of black boots with red laces but one of the boots stopped slight below her skirt and the other was just above her ankle, on the leg where the boot reached her ankle was a light red legging that stopped at the same height as her other boot, and two black cloth arm guards on her arms. Around her neck was a necklace that had a symbol similar to the one on TrinityNova's chest and at her side was a mid-bladed sword that had its hilt in the same shape as her necklace. Lastly she had a pair of light gold angelic wings on her back.

"Whoa, she's beautiful." said Vert

"She's...really...pretty." said Rom

Histoire stood in shock at what her so-called little sister had just transformed into.

"Well...this is...an impro.." before he could finish, Aerial leapt up and grabbed his face.

"SHINING FLARE" shouted the oracle

A Blinding light shot out of the oracles hand and right into the face of Uroboros and surprising the others.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHH MY EYE'S, D*** YOU B****, ILL GET YOU FOR THIS" said the enigma as he tried to recover from that blast to the face.

Aeriallina took this time to bend down to look Zayne in the eye's with a soft expression causing the CDU to blush. She then blushed a little bit herself as she took her hands and cupped his face.

"A-Aerial, what are..?" Zayne tried to ask.

"Let the seal be released, and the 2nd level of power be revealed to the world." said the oracle.

After Aerialina said that she lent forward and kissed him. Zayne couldn't really believe what was happening but his whole body was feeling really warm. As they separated, Nova was engulfed in crimson flames. Uroboros regained his sight but soon realized that TrinityNova's power was skyrocketing. He looked over just as the flames had died to see the CDU in a new form. Zayne's sword was now a gun blade that had some sort of turbine on it, his wings had turned into what looked like thrusters (go to Elwiki look under Ice burners and look for Nasod MK2 elsword version to see the wings.), his armor was a midnight black color with red outline and his visor turned in a full out mask with a glass part over his eye's, and his hair slightly longer so that it passed his shoulders and the front slightly framed his visor.

"This is the CDU's power, Crimson flame, battle mode." said TrinityNova

"I'll get to you in a se..." before Uroboros could finish, he was launched straight into the ground and pulled back up by TrinityNova.

"How did you get so fast? the poison should sti..." again before he could finish, Nova punched him right in the face cracking his armor.

"gaaaaaaaahhhhh." screamed Uroboros as he fell to his knees holding his face.

"For threating my guardian and bring harm to Gamindustri, I am going to kill you right here and now." Nova said as he raised his sword.

"Judgem..." before he could finish, two figures appeared in front of him blocking his path.

One was a girl that was a little bit taller then Black Heart but shorter the Purple Heart. she had purple hair that covered one of her eye's, the eye that was visible was purple as well but she had two small black curved horns coming out her hair. she wore a zipped up purple jacket that went all the way to her knees and had golden bracelets on her wrists. The other figure was completely cloaked but blue hair with some green in it was visible from the hood.

"Who's that?" asked Vert

"I'm not sure but I didn't sense them at all until just now." said Black Heart

"Great things just got more hectic." said White Heart.

TrinityNova looked at the two beings. They didn't show any intentions of fighting so he put his sword away causing the female to smile and speak.

"I appreciate the kindness you're showing to us, we are here just to retrieve this idiot." said the purple hair female. The cloaked one just nodded causing the female to sigh. "sorry he doesn't talk much."

"Do you mind if I ask who you all are? I am TrinityNova the CDU." said Zayne

"I know who you are, I am quite the fan of yours and my name is Ar-Lua. The guy beside me in the cloak is Beige." said the female.

Beige then picked up the fallen Uroboros on his shoulder and went over to Ar-Lua's side.

"You know you don't have to do this." said Zayne. Ar-Lua just chuckled a bit.

"Well it's nice meeting you, hopefully next time we can talk some before we kill each other, bye." she said with a wink before staring to disappear. "Oh I almost forgot, don't worry about Leanbox, it will return to normal in 3 days." she said before completely disappearing, causing Vert to sigh slightly with relief.

TrinityNova then turned to his right to see Aeriallina still transformed(this is permanent). As he approached her he sensed an attack coming and apparently so did Aeriallina because she pushed him out the way and just barley held back a strike from White Heart.

"MOVE, I owe this guy some payback" said White Heart.

Aerial went for a kick but missed as White Heart backed away slightly. Ram and Rom came to her side, weapons ready. Aeriallina stood in front of Nova with her blade ready. Neptune and the group decided not to interfere with this but Zayne had other plans.

"If you hurt Aeriallina I wont hesitate to take you down." he said as he drew his sword.

"Then prepare yourself." White Heart said as she dashed at the CDU ad the oracle.

To Be Continued

**Okay so apparently White Heart has a death wish. Its understandable that she doesn't like TrinityNova at all but he's far to strong right now for this bull crap. Anyway the next chapter will mostly be Noire and Zayne getting closer and about one chapter after that will be when Nepgear falls in love with Zayne but she also discovers something else. Also the much anticipated debut of Tekken will be in the next chapter, and before I forget, WDF IS THERE STILL A DAMN TIE BETWEEN NOIRE AND NEPGEAR? COME ONE PPL.**

**Anyway the next chapter will mostly be Aeriallina and Noire getting closer to Zayne, Tekkens debut, Plutia has a decent conversation with Zayne and Marvelous and Aeriallina become the first official members of Zayne's party. Stay tuned for more Hyperdimension Neptunia, rise of the CDU.**


	6. Chapter 6, Zayne's date part 1

**Chapter 6 Zayne's date part 1**

**Before we start I had to make some changes in the alternate end routes. For some reason, I don't know why but a lot of people want Uni and Neptune to be alternates as well. Well I'm not sure what I can do with Uni but I'll try, as for Neptune, there will be an alternate end for her. Anyway in this chapter one girl finds out about Zayne and one girl gets the honor of being Zayne's date. **

**Anyway ready, set, GO**

Blanc dashed at the CDU with intent on striking him down in one shot. TrinityNova didn't bother to move at all, in fact he just pulled Aeriallina out the way and stood there still as a statue. Just as Blanc had neared him a flash of purple streaked past her and stopped in front of the CDU, it was Nepgear. She had transformed again but something seemed a bit different, it seemed as if she was struggling to hold it. Purple Heart wasn't too surprised at the sudden turn of events and neither were the others except White Heart who had barely stopped herself from striking the CPU candidate.

"NEPGEAR, what the hell are you doing? get out of the way." demanded an enraged White Heart

"NO, Blanc that's enough. He just saved our lives and you're nation now you want to attack him? if it wasn't for him we would all be dead by now. Besides, fighting him would be pointless as it is now. We couldn't even handle Oroboros on our own but he stood toe to toe with him even before he turned into his new form, so please don't do this please." requested Nepgear

At that White Heart froze and thought for a second. It wasn't until her sisters put a hand on each of her shoulders that she clamed herself and lowered her weapon. Everyone sighed with relief but then Marvelous noticed something.

"Hey, where's Zayne? he could have helped us out." she said

everyone except Rei who knew that Zayne obviously wanted his identity as TrinityNova a secret began too wonder. Zayne knew he needed a plan but then he remembered he did have those injuries from that fight with the machine known as nemesis. So using this he came up with a plan. Using telepathy he told Aerial what he was planning and she quickly transformed back to he oracle form.

"Zayne? was he a little bit taller the Black Heart, red hair and two katana's?" asked the CDU

"Yes that's him but how did you know?" asked Marvelous

"You need might need to check on this, I found someone by like that unconscious in the forest before I came over here. I took him to a hotel in the city called Lowee Resort. He said he had some medicine that would help him so I left him there to tend to his wounds." said Nova

Black Heart and Uni stood there shocked for a bit. They had left Zayne behind in that kind of condition. Marvelous quickly took of into a sprint followed behind by Uni and Noire. Zayne saw this and decided it was time to take his leave.

"Aerial we should leave, we need to find out more about this Demonic-Ein group." said Nova

The oracle then latched onto the CDU's back as they began to disappear in crimson fire.

"Wait, thank you for saving my life TrinityNova, I'm really grateful to you." said Nepgear

Nova nooded slightly before completely disappearing.

"Sis, lets go to that hotel as well." requested Nepgear

Purple Heart nodded in agreement as the two sisters flew after Noire, Uni and marvelous.

_At the hotel_

Zayne had really planned ahead incase of this. It was the same hotel that he and Aeriallina had stayed in the night that he met Marvelous. Zayne instructed Aerial to hide somewhere in the basilicom so no one would get suspicious. When Aeriallina was gone Zayne noticed he still had some injuries scratches from his fight with those machines so he reached into his hammerspace and pulled out one of the two bottles of Omega Elixir he had left and drunk it, instantly healing his wounds. A moment later as he sat down on the bed Marvelous, Noire and Uni busted into the room.

"ZAYNE" they all shouted causing the CDU to hold his head slightly

"Please don't shout." he said

The trio looked at Zayne and was completely at a loss for how he seemed to be perfectly fine until Noire saw the crystal bottle in his hand.

"Wait a second, don't tell me that that was..." Noire began

"Yep, it was another Omega Elixir. I actually still have one left." said Zayne as he showed the last one to the trio.

Noire, Uni and Marvelous looked at the sparkling blue contents in aw.

"Wow, I've never actually seen one of these before, its really pretty." said Marvelous

"I have to admit I'm a little jealous that Blanc had some of this." 'Not to mention a kiss' Noire whispered the last part but Uni caught it and smiled a little bit.

"Anyway I'm more concerned about you guy's" He said as he pointed out there tattered clothes. the girls turned slightly red after noticing. Zayne then reached into his hammerspace and pulled out a disc. "Use this." He said

Noire touched it and suddenly two holographs of two outfits appeared in front of her. the first was her original outfit and the second was her hyperdimenison outfit. she decided to go with her original since it felt right for her.

"That certainly does look the best on you Noire." said Zayne causing her to blush slightly.

"W-whatever, its not like I picked it for you or anything." said the CPU

Uni and Marvelous had only the original clothes so once everyone was set, Zayne asked for the full details on what happened so everyone took a seat and began explaining to the CDU what had happened. Just as Uni was about to start Histoire, Neptune and Nepgear entered the room.

"Zaynie are you alright?" asked Neptune

The swordsmen's eye's widened a bit at the nick name Neptune had seemed to give him. This only earned her a slap on the back of the head from Histoire.

"Please don't give people strange nick names" said Planeptunes oracle

Nepgear took a minute to study the swordsmen and noticed that he seemed fine. Zayne noticed her stare and decided go ahead and answer the incoming question.

"To answer the question I now that Nepgear is about to ask, I took one of these." said the CDU as he held out the bottle that contained the Omega Elixir.

"That's Omega Elixir, the rarest medicine in all of Gamindustri. How in the world did you get one." asked Histoire

Zayne the held out two emptied bottles that were the same shape.

"I had two more. I gave one to lady Blanc and took the other myself after I had took a thrashing from those machines." he said

"I see, so you were the one who helped White Heart after the attack from the CDU but I am curious, how did you know about the situation?" Histoire asked the swordsmen

"He was informed about it with me when we arrived at the basilicom. after he heard the story he took off into lady White Hearts room and gave her the medicine." responded Marvelous

histoire looked at Marvelous and then turned to Zayne with a soft expression.

"I see, well thank you for helping one of the goddesses and I must apologize for my rudeness back on Planeptune." said Histoire as she bowed slightly.

"It's okay I was the stupid one in that situation for basically asking out Neptune and I even did the same thing with Noire by saying 'Noire would you please go out with me' and all" said Zayne

"Sure" said Noire

"and anyway no harm no fou...eh?" Zayne stopped midway through as he and everyone turned to face an embarrassed Noire.

"Sure...I'll go on a date with you." she said again

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA" everyone said besides Noire and Uni who just chuckled at her sister.

"O-only as friends and because you saved Uni" stuttered the goddess.

The rest of the group looked like a group of deer caught in headlights and Zayne was speechless. He was still trying to process what had just happened. Neptune was the first to snap out of and needless to say, she had objections.

"Noirey that's so bold, what gave you this sudden boost?" Asked Neptune.

Marvelous was in shock. the boy she liked had asked out both CPU's in the room and now one of them had basically asked to go on a date. She didn't know what to think but for some reason she was hoping that the date wouldn't go to well.

"N-Noire, are...you...serious?" asked Zayne

"W-what, you don't want to?" she asked

"No no no, of course, I would love to." said the swordsman

Noire smiled with a slight blush at his response

"Well anyway lets get back to where we were before Neptune came in." said Noire as everyone took a seat to tell Zayne what had went down earlier.

_White Hearts group_

The others who had stayed behind were helping with the clean up. Amongst them however Rei was lost in thought as she thought of the battle she witnessed.

'Zayne's power, it's incredible but his power is yet to reach the level of the chaotic CDU' Rei thought

Something then tugged on Rei's jacket. The CPU looked down to see Rom who pointed to everyone else.

"Is there a problem?" she asked

"No there is no prob..." Cave tried to state but was cut off by Vert.

"Actually there is something I would like to know." said the goddess of Leanbox.

Rei looked at her then everyone else and thought she knew the question that was on there minds.

"You want to know how I got my powers back right?" she asked

"Not just that." said White Heart which caused her to shift her attention to her. "Histoire told us that you and Plutia fought alongside Arfoire when the first CDU went berserk and tried to destroy everything." said White Heart

Rei closed her eye's as she remembered the chaotic battle that damaged multiple dimensions and changed the landscape of life for all beings everywhere. She opened her eye's to find that everyone was looking at her.

"You wish to know about the CDU of chaos, am I right?" asked Rei.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Rei motioned for them to sit down.

"This will take awhile so instead of telling you all about it, I think I'll just show you" she said as she transformed into her goddess form and took out her staff. Her eye's shined blue before she and the group suddenly disappeared.

_Back at the hotel_

Noire, Histoire, Neptune, Uni, Marvelous and Nepgear had just finished explaining to Zayne what had happened at the amusement park. Zayne was already pretty much aware but he decided to come up with his own theory of what he heard.

"So these Demonic-Eins, do you know what there after?" he asked

Everyone shook there heads at this statement causing the CDU to sigh.

"I could find out but it would take some time." said histoire.

"Three days right Histy?" asked Neptune

"Correct" she said.

"Well we should all head out, we need to get some rest" said Noire

"I'm all for that, cya Zaynie" said Neptune causing the CDU to turn his head to hide his blush.

Uni and Noire followed Neptune out and as Nepgear was leaving the room something caught her attention at the window.

"What's wrong Gear?" asked Marvelous.

"I thought I saw something out there" she responded.

"Oh that must be..." before Zayne could finish Nepgear opened the window and a small white and purple robot about half the size of Uni flew through startling Marvelous, Nepgear and causing Zayne to chuckle.

"Wow a robot" said the Planeptune CPU candidate as she examined the small machine.

It had purple eye's and on the back of its head looked like twin wings that had thrusters under them.

"Whoa, I've never seen a machine like this before" said Marvelous.

"That's because I made it, and the one behind it as well." said Zayne as a twin robot came up behind the other but it was black and gold. "There names are Arch-Alie and Arch-Bale."

Nepgear continued to stare in wonder at the twin machines while Marvelous was a little curious as to what they could do so she asked.

"Well they can do everything from house and paper work to combat." said the CDU

"Wow, amazing" said Nepgear

"Really, I want one now." said Marvelous

"I can make you both one if you want" he said

Nepgear and Marvelous both ran up to him with sparkles in there eye's.

"Really?" they both asked causing the Swordsmen to take a few steps back.

"Y-yea, it will only take about two days at the most" he said

At this Nepgear and Marvelous both took his sides in a pair of hugs and Marvelous cleavage was up on his arm causing him to turn a light red.

"Thank you, Thank you" said both the girls.

At that, in the heat of the moment both Nepgear and Marvelous gave him a kiss on his cheeks causing him to turn to a crimson blaze. Once they realized what had happened both girls separated from him, looked at each other then back at Zayne who was still crimson-faced stunned.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I-I-I-I'm s-s-so sorry" Nepgear said with a crimson blush as she ran out of the room.

Zayne stood frozen like his mind had gone completely blank as Marvelous sat down on the bed with a bright blush on her face as she fondled with her fingers. Zayne then suddenly reeled back onto the bed just missing Marvelous as he fell on his back.

"Are you...okay?" asked Marvelous

Zayne sat up and looked at Marvelous and blushed again as he looked at her. Marvelous also looked at him and kept her blush. Both were locked into each others eye's and there hearts seemed to be racing at one million miles a second. They were so lost in each others eye's that they failed to realize that their lips were beginning to move towards the others. Just as both of them had closed their eye's a voice interrupted. Both recognized the voice and turned around and saw Aeriallina. Two things were racing through the oracles mind now. What was Zayne doing with Marvelous and second that she had just been discovered.

"What the... you're TrinityNova's..."Marvelous couldn't find the words.

Zayne stood up with his head down as Aeriallina watched the scene before her.

"Zayne why is she here?" asked the swordswomen.

"Marvelous...there's something that I've been keeping from not just you but all of Gamindustri." he said

Marvelous looked at him in shock. "You're...the CDU?" she asked.

Zayne didn't answer but his silence was enough. At that Marvelous tried to run out the room but Aerial transformed into her other form and stopped her.

"Please wait." said the oracle

Marvelous was about to retort but Zayne grabbed her by the jacket to get her attention. Marvelous turned around to see that he wanted to talk very badly to her.

"Marvelous, please let me explain to you why I've been hiding my identity." pleaded the CDU.

Marvelous then sat down on the bed to listen to him.

"It all started when I first got my powers Neptune, Noire, Uni and Nepgear discovered my transformed state but they were unaware of the fact that it was me. I choose not to fight them because the last thing I wanted to do was fight the one's that I admired" he said.

Marvelous expression softened just a bit as she remembered the power surge that was felt through all of Gamindustri.

"I knew that the goddesses would take caution with me but I didn't think they would strike me without reason" said Zayne which caught Marvelous attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Shortly after I arrived I was attacked by Ram and White Heart" he said

Marvelous eye's widened. She couldn't believe that the CPU and her sister attacked him without reason but the look in Zayne's eye's told her that he was not lying.

"I didn't use force on Ram but White Heart kept coming at me and I had to use a small bit of my power to incapacitate her but it did more damage then I thought. I didn't know myself how bad the damage was until I heard the doctor describe her condition" continued the CDU.

"So you decided to make things right and gave her one of you're Omega Elixirs" said Marvelous who's expression had softened up.

"Marvelous" said the CDU as he walked over to the swordswomen.

Marvelous looked at him but never expected what happened next. Zayne took Marvelous right hand into his and held it lightly as he got on his knees.

"Marvelous I'm so sorry for keeping all this from you but I didn't want you to get involved in this but you ended up getting caught up in it anyway. You're not only just my partner but you are an irreplaceable friend, and I'm so sorry for keeping something this big from you. Marvelous, please don't leave" asked Zayne

Marvelous thought for a minute but then asked a question. "Is this something you're using as a li..." before she could finish Zayne wrapped his arms around the marvelous waist while still on his knees surprising the swordswomen.

"I know I kept secrets from you...but it's not lies...I would never lie to you...Marvelous." said Zayne as he kept the embrace.

Marvelous was shocked. She never felt like this before. She felt she could trust him forever and that he would never do anything to purposely hurt her. Marvelous then wrapped her arms around his back and shoulders.

"Just don't keep secrets from me anymore, okay" she said.

Zayne nodded before closing his eye's and bring his head to rest on the swordswoman's lap. Marvelous smiled as she pulled him closer and laid her head on his back. When she realized he was asleep she chuckled lightly and then whispered so that no could hear her.

'I love you' she whispered.

Aeriallina watched the scene with a mix of joy and some jealousy. Joy because Zayne had another friend and jealousy because Marvelous was embracing Zayne like that.

"I guess I should get some sleep as well" said the oracle as she sat on the bed and took o her boots. She took one last look at the two and then laid down to sleep.

_The next day_

Zayne made his way downstairs via elevator. He was still thinking about his conversation with Marvelous but there was something that was on his mind. The feeling he had with Marvelous was the same as when he tried to ask Noire out. It was then that he realized that he had feelings for not just Noire but Marvelous as well. As he exited the elevator he was pulled to the side. He looked over and came face to face with ruby red eye's Zayne jumped back a bit and saw the CPU of Lastation.

"Whoa Noire, did you stay here?" he asked.

"Yes, I figured that it would be a waste to just go home since I want to ask you something" she said.

"You want to ask me something?" questioned Zayne

"Are you busy today?" she asked

"No, in fact I was going to take a rest for today" said the CDU

Noire suddenly blushed for some reason but continued to speak clearly.

"Would you like to do something with me?" she asked

Zayne didn't even think about it before giving her a yes and causing the CPU to blush a little bit more.

"Okay, meet me by the gondola's in about two hours" she said as she walked into the closing elevator.

Zayne continued to walk to the restaurant area until suddenly he stopped. He took the time to think about what had happened and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"WHHHHAAAAAA, NOIRE JUST ASKED ME OUT?" he shouted getting the few guest attention that were in the lobby.

Zayne looked around and then made a dash for the stairwell with only one thought going through his mind. 'This is unreal'.

_Somewhere in the remain of the Gamindustri Graveyard_

Oroboros was wrecking everything in sight until he was stopped by the cloaked warrior known as Beige and then Ar-Lua interrupted as her jacket turned into cables and tied up the black and green enigma.

"Will you calm down you snake dragon thing" she said.

"It dragoon and release me before I take both you and that cloaked idiot down" said Oroboros

Ar-Lua just sighed. "That cloaked idiot can beat you to the ground if you're not careful, besides the boss is watching o it would be bad if you attacked one of the commanders with her watching us."

Ar-Lua released her cables as the three of them turned to face our other figures in the shadows although one of them was radiating in a white and silver aura and judging by her shadow she was female.

"Interesting, it appears that a new CDU has appeared" she said. Her voice sounded almost heavenly and angelic.

"What should we do Supreme Angel?" asked Ar-Lua.

"We shall wait and see how this plays out but in the meantime, Zex go entertain the CPU's a bit and be careful of the CDU".

The figure on the far left stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a silver face mask that covered the whole top part of his face and there were white eye sockets in the mask. He had a spear on his back and a magnum revolver on his right side. He was dressed in what looked like a silver tuxedo jacket with armor plates on the parts that didn't cover the bone sockets, and matching pants. There was a strange orange object floating a few inches away from his back, it was like pure energy in the shape of a sun and wings below it that were shaped like swords.

"Understood" said Zex as he walked towards the exit of the Gamindustri Graveyard and as he reached the arch he suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

"Be careful commander Zex, you better come back alive" said Ar-Lua.

**And that's the chapter, sorry it took so long. So basically Zayne pretends not to know anything, Rei is having to explain the war with the CDU, Marvelous found out Zayne's secret but it seems they are closer now and Noire has basically asked Zayne on a date. How the heck is that gonna turn out? keep reading to find out.**

**The next chapter will be Zayne and Noire's date and after that will be a sub chapter explaining the battle with the CDU of chaos. So until then.**

**Azure Ash out**


	7. Chapter 7, Zayne's date prt 2

**Chapter 7, Zayne's date part 2**

**Ready Set Go**

Zayne sat on a bench in front of the Hotel. He had informed Aeriallina and Marvelous that he was going to head somewhere with Noire. They were surprisingly lenient with this and let him go easily. It was now 12:30pm and he had about five minute's to spare before Noire showed up. he decided to where a normal length jacket with a black button down shirt underneath it instead of his usual attire. As he was pondering what he should do to make this enjoyable for the goddess of Lastation Uni walked up in front of him.

"Hey" said the candidate causing the CDU to look up.

"Huh? oh Uni, good afternoon" he replied.

Uni looked with her eye's around the area nervously before looking back at the swordsman. "Do you mind if I sit here for a bit?" she asked.

Zayne moved over some to give the candidate a space to sit. She straightened her skirt as she sat down and looked at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers. Zayne was a little concerned about the way she was acting.

"Are you okay?" he asked?

Uni looked at him with a slight blush but before she could respond Zayne saw that her face was slightly red. The CDU then moved the hair from her forehead and placed his against hers causing the candidate to turn even redder. She then pushed him away as she was about to yell at him, he spoke.

"You don't seem to have a fever or anything"

Uni looked at him for a second before letting loose her usual tsundere fit.

"I-I'm not sick, I-I've just never said this to an actually guy" she replied.

"Said what?" asked the CDU as he tilted his head.

"...Thanks for yesterday, you saved me back there" said the candidate

"It was nothing, I'm not the type to just sit there and let someone take a whipping, and you don't need to thank me, I would still do it no matter who the opponent was" he replied.

Uni looked at him with a blush before speaking. "You know what, I don't think that...one thank you is enough so let me tell you a few things about my sister" she said.

After about three minute's of quick facts on Noire it was almost time for her to meet with Zayne so Uni finished up and was about to get up before she thought for a moment and looked at Zayne. Zayne noticed her stare and looked back.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Uni then punched him right in the forehead causing the swordsman to reel back from the sudden and unexpected hit.

"What the, what was that for?" asked the CDU.

"For that fever check a bit ago" she replied as she crossed her arms

Before Zayne could retort, Uni cupped his face and kissed where she had just struck him. Zayne was now sitting there bright red as Uni pulled away from him.

"That was for helping me yesterday as well, Noire should be here any second so good luck with her" said the CPU candidate as she took off into a jog down the street. Zayne then touched were she had kissed him and paused for a moment.

'dang she's cute when she's not all tsun' he thought.

A couple of seconds later Noire walked out of the hotel as Zayne stood up. noire was slightly surprised to see that Zayne was already out here.

"You're here already? I heard that the guys are usually late" she said.

"Well I have a saying that it's rude to keep a lady waiting" he shrugged.

"Good saying, you're definitely one of those better guys but I'll judge that for today to see if you really are" said Noire.

Zayne just smiled as the carriage he called for arrived surprising Noire as he opened the door for her. Noire then gave him a soft expression as she made her way to the carriage.

"You really came prepared didn't you?" she stated as she got into the carriage.

"I guess you can call it that" he said as he closed the door.

They sat across from each other as they began to start conversation.

"So where exactly are we going?" asked Zayne

"Actually there's somewhere in Planeptune that I want to go to so can we go to the teraport?" she asked.

Zayne just nodded as he thought for a bit.

"It will take about an hour before we get there" Noire said as she looked out the window before turning back to Zayne.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask, how did you learn to harness fire energy like Marvelous?"

Zayne then began to tell her of his training back on Lastation as the carriage continued down the path.

_At the hotel_

Marvelous had just finished eating breakfast and was outside perfecting a new technique when Nepgear walked outside however when the CPU candidate stepped into the open she was greeted by a yell.

"HEAVENS CONTRACT" shouted Marvelous as she swung both her blades forward tossing orange flames along the path. She then saw Nepgear and panicked.

"WHHHHHAAA, NEPGEAR LOOKOUT" she shouted.

Nepgear turned around just in time to see the flame stream speeding towards her. Her eye's widened in horror as the flames drew closer. Before the flames reached her though a robot that looked like Arch-Alie (purple and white) flew in front of Nepgear and put up an energy shield blocking the attack completely. An orange and grey one then flew over to Marvelous side.

"Arch-Alie?" no this ones different" said the CPU candidate.

"That was close and where did these two little guys come from?" asked Marvelous as she put her swords away.

Nepgear then found a note attached to the one near her. She took the note and began reading aloud.

"Nepgear, Marv, these are you're mechs. They've been programmed to follow you're orders and are also programed to protect you if threatened. At the moment they have no names so I'll leave that to you. Good luck and have fun with them, Zayne" read Nepgear.

Marvelous looked at hers in wonder.

"So their ours?" asked the swordswomen.

"It seems like it" said Nepgear with sparkles in her eyes.

After a little bit of playing with there gifts, Nepgear then called to Marvelous.

"Um Marvelous, can I talk to you for a bit?" asked the CPU candidate.

Marvelous looked confused as she agreed to talk with Nepgear.

_At the teraport_

Zayne and Noire had arrived on Planeptunes Teraport and as they were making there way out the building a vender caught them.

"Win a free trip to Planeptunes newest amusement park Violet Gardens" announced the vender.

Noire then walked over and was about to try until she called Zayne over. Zayne didn't even need to be asked, he took out 1,000 credits for the roll. after the roulette stopped spinning a gold bead came out.

"Congratulations, you've won, here are you're two tickets" said the vendor as he handed the tickets to Noire and Zayne.

"Well that was convenient" said Noire.

"Wow so you invited just me to go with you to the new park?" asked Zayne which caused Noire to blush.

"This isn't l-l-l-like a d-d-date, I'm just doing this as thanks for saving Uni" she responded

The CDU just sighed as they continued walking. A few minutes later they came to the crowded entrance of the amusement park but Zayne noticed that it was the line for the tickets and hooked Noire's arm.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" demanded the CPU.

"This is the ticket line, we already have ours so we can just go through here" he said.

As they made their way through the entrance Noire caught sight of what looked like a virtual shooter game. Zayne noticed that it had caught Noire's attention so he decided to try it out first. after they got in side there were 25 linker chairs in the room. The game sends you mind into the virtual world and starts out in a war zone, it's basically like you're fighting in real life. Zayne took a seat next to Noire as they hooked themselves in, the nuro-linker helmet then fitted onto their heads and they were sent to the virtual world. It looked like a destroyed version of Gamindustri with explosion and lasers everywhere and massive armored vehicles treading the roads. Zayne saw that he was dressed in a black outfit and was on top of a high building and had a laser sniper rifle in his hands. As he examined himself he noticed that he could communicate with the other players.

"Noire, can you hear me? are you there?" he asked.

"I can hear you, what is it?" she responded back as she looked at her attire.

She wore a black girl style outfit and had a 44 magnum revolver and her basic rapier for weapons.

"Wanna team with me ad take out the competition?" asked the CDU.

"Yea, and it would be nice to have someone watching my back" she responded.

Zayne was picking away the players that were trying to take noire from behind by using his sniper gun. Zayne's shooting was not perfect but he didn't miss any of his targets and Noire was mowing down anything that tried to take her head on suddenly an explosion came from where Zayne was and caught Noire's attention.

"Zayne, are you still there?" she asked.

"...Yeah, I'm still h..." before he could finish a missile hit the top of the building were he was and booted him from the game. Noire saw this and as she turned around to try and finish the game she was hit with an RPG and forced out the game.

"Where did that come from?" she asked as she got out her chair to meet Zayne already out of his.

"Not sure, that missile caught me off guard though, I didn't see it till it was too late" replied the CDU.

"It's okay, come on lets go see what else they have" said Noire as she walked out the building.

After about half a minute of walking they came across a game both that had stuffed animals and one that caught Noire's interest was a black rabbit with blue eye's. Zayne saw how she was eyeing the doll and decided to give it a go.

Zayne was handed six baseballs and had to break at least four glass plates in order to win the doll. to the venders surprise Zayne not only broke four plates, he broke six of them and he hit them all dead center. Once he received his prize he passed it to Noire.

"For you milady" said the CDU

Noire took the doll slowly as she looked at it and hugged it then back to Zayne.

"Thank you" she said as she smiled gently.

The swordsmen's heart was racing at her smile. He didn't know how to describe what he was feeling right now. it was as if he had been smitten by Noire. He knew that he liked her but could it be something deeper than like?

Afterwards Zayne got a pair of strawberry cream Crepe's for Noire and himself. Noire got some on her cheek so Zayne used his spare napkin to wipe it off.

"Ba-baka, you could have just told me" said Noire as she fiddled with her Crepe wrapper a bit.

Zayne couldn't help but notice how cute she was. She always seemed to have this aura of seriousness around her but that aura was replaced by a calm one today and it really suited her.

Noire than looked up and caught sight of someone or something.

"I'll be right back, I need to see something" she said as she walked over past the Ferris wheel.

Zayne took a seat on a nearby bench before catching sight of what looked like a pinkish purple robot going into the crowd and he seemed to have had been watching him. Just as Zayne was going to give chase until multiple noises stopped him.

"BOOM, BAM, BANG, SCRREEECH, BASH, CRAAAAACLKE, BONG"

"DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a scream came from behind a nearby ride.

Zayne jumped off the bench and ran behind the skydive ride and down into a more empty part of the park near the restroom. What greeted him was a scene littered with broken male bodies all over the place and a lot of the walls and parts of the pavement were busted up like someone had started a war zone there. Zayne took a scan of his surroundings before spotting a timid looking girl in the middle of the carnage. She had grayish green hair and red eyes. Her clothes were very revealing to say the least. She wore a pair of jeans that were ripped everywhere, exposing the left side of her underwear and had only one leg on the jeans, she also wore what looked like a upgraded version of a combat bra and no shirt so most of her torso was exposed as well, she had on combat gloves with spikes on them and lastly she was bare footed with some kind of bracelet on her right ankle.

"Ewwwww...men are sooo...icky...and scary..." the girl turned around and saw Zayne.

"Ahhhhh go away" she said as she charged him with incredible speed.

Zayne reacted fast by putting his right hand up and catching her fist, not a wise move. When the impact came, Zayne's hand and arm felt like he just tried to stop a speeding wreaking ball. The girl then preformed a flip and jumped onto Zayne's shoulders and wrapped her legs around his neck.

"GO AWWWAYYYYY" she screamed as she went for her version of a hurricanrona.

Zayne quickly gathered himself and stopped her by grabbing her thigh but at the same time causing the girl to moan. Zayne turned a shade of crimson as he realized the situation he was in but before he could do anything else, the girl shifted her weight and turned both herself and Zayne in mid air knocking Zayne to the ground while she was still on him. she let out another scream and tried to head-butt the CDU but Zayne saw it coming and brought his hand over and stopped her.

"I'm sorry for this but I cant just let you pound m..." Zayne was cut off by a punch.

Zayne moved his head and for good reason. When her fist hit the ground the impact was so strong it created a crater next to his head and the shockwave from the impact stunned him. The shocked warrior looked at the girl and was somewhat scared a bit. He knew now that if he didn't start trying a bit more she could really hurt him. At that moment, Zayne pulled his arms up and grabbed both of the girls wrist, he than pulled back with all the might he could muster from the position and pulled the girl off of him. Zayne quickly sat up and released one of the girls arms. She than tried to deliver a clothesline but missed wildly and while her back was turned the CDU grabbed her arm again and pulled her in close so she couldn't strike him with a head butt. She then tried to bring he leg up and she managed to force him to let go, at least for a second. Zayne than wrapped arms around the girl in a waist lock and caught her arms in it too. She tried to kick again but Zayne backed into a wall and sat down pulling the girl down with him so she couldn't strike him. The girl struggled and squirmed to get free but even with her immense strength she couldn't break his hold.

"Please calm down, I'm not trying to harm you" said the CDU as the girl continued to thrash.

"I don't believe you... all men are...icky..and scary...and they always try to hurt me" replied the girl.

"I swear Tekken, I'm not like that. I'm not one of those types of guys that gets off by beating a girl" said the CDU.

This got the girl to calm down quick, mostly cause a stranger knew her name.

"H-how did... you know...my name?" she asked

"Isn't that what you're necklace says? Tekken!" he asked.

Tekken blushed a bit with embarrassment as she tried to break free again.

"I won't let you...hurt me" she said.

"I swear to you I wont hurt you" said Zayne.

"..." Tekken went silent but kept her fist balled up indicated she was not through.

"I wont hurt you, honestly I'm more concerned about you hurting me" he said causing the girl to look at him a bit.

"Huh? I'm not that strong" she said

Zayne looked at her like she was crazy and than chuckled.

"What? did I say something weird?" she asked.

"Yeah, not that strong? look over there" said Zayne as he used his head to gesture to the destroyed area and the out cold males.

"Oh...my...but...I held back on them" she replied.

"If that's holding back than you've got me a little scared now" he said

"Why?" she asked

"Do I need to say anymore after what you did here?" he asked

"Oh...ehehehehe" Tekken chuckled.

"Ehh no, this isn't the time to try to act cute" said Zayne with a slight blush.

Tekken apparently had loosened up and Zayne released her but she didn't move. Zayne than stood up and cleared his throat. Tekken opened her eye's to see that she was free. She jumped up but didn't go into a fighting stance instead she just studied Zayne some more.

"You're really... not...going to...hurt me?" she asked.

Zayne than put his arms down to his sides and just stood there. Tekken walked up to him and then started touching his arms and the moved up to his face before standing on her toes to reach up and pet his head. Zayne just stood there and sweatdropped. Tekken quickly jumped back after realizing what she was doing.

"Sorry, sorrrsorrysorrysorrysorrysorrso.."

"Tekken, Tekken it's alright, and my name is Zayne by the way" responded Zayne.

"Oh...it's nice to meet you mister Zayne" said Tekken.

"umm Tekken, I think were about the same age, so just call me Zayne" requested the CDU with a sweat-drop.

"Oh...okay Zayne-kun" she responded causing him to sweat-drop again.

Suddenly the security came around (where the f*** was this guy at, the snack parlor?).

"What's going on he... whoa" the guard stopped when he saw the carnage done to the area.

Zayne thought for a second and then came up with a plan to save both himself and Tekken from some problems but would cause a few more problems for a certain CDU. Zayne told the guard that TrinityNova had damaged the area and basically broke the guys that were on the ground because they were messing with Tekken.

"Okay thank you, I'll have to report this to the basilicom" said the guard as he and the rescue squad transported the injured people to a nearby medical facility. Zayne looked over at Tekken as they walked back towards the busier section of the park.

"Tekken you're really strong you know that!" said Zayne.

"Oh no...I'm to timid" she said with slight embarrassment.

"If you had more confidence than you would make an excellent ally, although I would love to have you in my party anytime" said the CDU.

Tekken looked at the swordsman with a slight blush.

"You know, you're the first man I've met that actually hasn't given me a dirty look and treats me like a natural person" she said.

"Well I have to go, I need to make sure a friend of mine is okay" replied Zayne as he tried to leave but Tekken grabbed his shirts sleeve to stop him.

"Ummmm, can I...take you up...on that offer?" she asked. Zayne just stared at her for a moment trying to figure out what she meant.

"The party invite...can I join?" she asked.

Zayne's eye's widened a bit. She basically was accepting him on the spot despite what happened awhile ago.

"You're taking that now? not like I don't want you to join but why are you accepting it so soon?" he asked.

"Well...because ummm...I want to learn more about you. I could tell when we were fighting that you're a lot stronger than me" she replied.

Zayne than questioned that one. "Stronger no, I'm faster and more agile but I'm nowhere near as physically strong as you" stated the CDU.

"Well...I still want to join...so...may I please?" she asked again with puppy dog eyes.

Zayne sighed and than looked at Tekken again. He realized it would be plain stupid to reject her but at the same time he was concerned about putting her in danger because he knew that if they ran into the Eins that she wouldn't fair too well but he also knew her strength would be a difference maker if the time should call for it. Zayne though for another few seconds before opening his eye's.

"Well, I'm kinda busy right now, but after the park closes go to Planeptunes basilicom and wait there if I'm not there at the time, okay."

Tekken nodded eagerly as she grasped his right hand and smiled. After they went their separate ways, Zayne made his way back to Noire's location an caught a surprise, and not a very pleasant one. Noire had her rapier out and was pointing it at the same robot that he had saw before he ran into Tekken. A group of people had gathered around the area by the arcade area where the commotion was to see what was happening.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Noire

"Pardon me, I got a little too worked up. The other you from the other dimension knows me but It seems you don't so allow me to introduce myself. I am the techno wizard that works behind the curtain. The unstoppable hacker, Anonydeath" replied the robot.

Noire's eye's narrowed as she glared at the robot in annoyance.

"Why have you been following me around?" she demanded.

"I just wanted some photos for myself and to see the man that swept you off you're feet" he replied.

At that, Zayne took to Noire's side and drew his black and crimson katana from his hammer space as he stared down Noire's stalker. Noire however turned slightly red at those comments.

"W-W-W-What the hell are you going on about?" she asked.

Anonydeath snapped his fingers and pictures of Noire sewing an outfit and it's completion showed up around her and Zayne. Noire took a second to look at the pictures panicked slightly. Zayne looked at the photos a bit with both curiosity and rage. Curiosity because he didn't know Noire could sew and slight rage because it seemed like these were taken while her privacy was invaded.

"Noire, I didn't know you could sew too" said the CDU.

Noire laughed sheepishly as she tried to explain. "Y-Yes I'm surprisingly domestic".

Zayne took a closer look at the outfit she appeared to be sewing and something kept coming to him but he didn't know what.

"Um, I feel like I've seen that outfit before somewhere" he said.

"Y-You're just imaging it, 100 percent just imaging it" said the stuttering goddess, "and you, what the hell. How did you get these?" she shouted at the trans-gendered robot.

"Oh but theirs more" he said. Anonydeath then snapped his fingers and more pictures of Noire popped up but these were of her doing cosplay. Zayne couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had no idea that Noire liked this stuff and from what Noire's reaction was, very few people knew about this.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Noire screamed as she cupped her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Cosplay? I never would have guessed that Noire liked this stuff" said a surprised Zayne. He then took another look at the picture of the outfit she had sew before he realized where it was from.

"Now I remember, that outfit was a promo outfit from 4-Goddesses Online" said the swordsman.

"DON'T LOOOOK" she said as she closed her eye's tight.

Anonydeath took this chance to snap a picture of Noire while she was unstrung with an old fashion camera.

"Exclusive" he said as the picture came out.

Noire looked at him with absolute hatred on her face.

"Y-You, you invaded my privacy and for that I'm going to lock you up and let you rust in prison for the rest of you're life" said an enraged Noire.

"Aww but if my signal get's shutdown for a set amount of time then the pictures and videos will go viral" he said.

"WHAT?" shouted Noire.

"It's a little something I designed if something were to happen to me, so everyone could see the Noire that I love" replied the robot.

Zayne looked at the robot in disgust. He would really enjoy nothing more than to rip this robot into scrap iron for invading the privacy of the women he seemingly loved. He looked over to Noire who had her head tilted down and her front bangs covering her eye's but he could tell that she was pissed because she was shaking and growling.

"grrrrrrrrrrrrr, fine then...GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, publish those photos, but in exchange..." Noire said before jumping into the air and transforming into her CPU form.

"YOU'RE LIFE IS OVER" said Black Heart as she speed towards the robot.

"Now we're talking" said Anonydeath.

Suddenly the pictures turned tail and started attacking Noire and Zayne. Zayne took charge and sliced down four of them with two quick slash while Black Heart was mowing them down like paper.

"You...PERVERT" shouted Black heart as she wiped out ten of them in one swing.

"Well time for me to make my exit, oh and don't worry about that program thing, that was just a bluff" said the robot as he took his leave from the scene but Zayne saw him leaving and jumped on top of a nearby building and gave chase. Noire sliced another enemy before turning to see Anonydeath making a getaway.

"Hold it yo...dahhh" Noire said as she was hit in the waist by an enemy.

"OUT OF THE WAY, TORNARAID SWORD" she shouted as her sword shined in a rainbow like color and as she swung it the sword extended and finished off the rest of the enemies.

Anonydeath had made his way out of the park and was seemingly about to escape but before he could move another inch Zayne swooped down on his back and slammed him into the ground. Anonydeath grunted in pain as Zayne pulled him back up and then embedded the robot into a nearby building while sitting him down and holding his neck. There was a red aura around Zayne and his eye's had a killing intent in them, not only that but his eye's seemed to be glowing red.

"Uncle, uncle" said Anonydeath.

"Congrats, you've managed too make me mad enough for me to use an aura on you" said Zayne.

Seconds later Black Heart landed beside Zayne and noticed that he had Anonydeath completely pinned down. When Zayne saw her, his aura dispersed and he calmed himself. Soon after, the authorities arrived and took Anonydeath to prison (seriously, where were these guys?). It was now getting late so Zayne decided to escort Noire to a hotel for tonight. Noire then decided to break the silence in front of the hotel since no one was around even thought it was only around 8:30 pm.

"Well...It seems that you've found out about my..." Noire couldn't finish.

"Can you please..." Noire tried to speak but Zayne beat her to the punch.

"I understand you want to keep this private, don't worry I wont tell a soul" he replied.

"Thank you" she replied as she started to head into the hotel with the doll Zayne her.

"...Noire" Zayne called out, causing the Lastation goddess to turn back to him. Zayne back up towards Noire and had a blush on his face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I-I just want you to know...even though I know about this, I still see you as Noire and Nothing more or nothing less and just because you think that someone shouldn't do certain things doesn't mean that they can't. If you enjoy it keep doing it no matter what. That's something you've always done and you do it and because you choose to...you follow you're own decisions...and that's...one of the...many reasons...why...I..." Zayne began to stutter more and more.

"Are you...okay?" asked Noire. "You're struggling to say something" she said as she took his hands. Zayne looked at her and his heart started to feel like it was shaking. He couldn't hold it anymore. He had to say it now.

"...I...really...like you Noire" he said

"..."

"..."

"..."

The silence was unbearable. Zayne's head sunk down for a few seconds. It felt like his heart was struggling to hold itself. He lifted his head back up but when he did Noire brought her face towards his and pressed her lips onto his for about three seconds. The sensation Zayne was feeling was indescribable, it was like he was renewed and in heaven. When she separated from him, he felt a want for another kiss from Noire right then.

"...I'm...not sure exactly how I feel...but...that was to let you know that...I'll think about it" said the CPU with a blush as she turned to go into the hotel.

"...Noire" called Zayne.

She turned around to face him, both of them still blushing.

"Goodnight" he said with a light smile.

Noire smiled to match his. "Goodnight" she said as she went into the hotel.

Zayne stood there for a minute before heading to the basilicom. as he walked toward the basilicom, his mind kept lingering to Noire. It was his first actual kiss and it was with the girl that he admired for so long. He could safely say that he was very much indeed in love, but at that moment his mind wandered to Marvelous and he paused stopped. When he thought about it, he had a similar reaction with Marvelous but that could only mean that not only was he in love with Noire but Marvy as well. Zayne then looked to the sky with a slightly darkened expression.

'This is...how did...it turn out like this?' thought the CDU.

**Another chapter done. **

**The next chapter will be a sub chapter explaining the birth of the CDU and the battle with the CDU of Chaos. So until next time.**

**Azure Ash out**


End file.
